Shenanigans Continue (Shenanigans series, part 2)
by p1ratew3nch
Summary: Dar'Adhavi begins to set her plans into motion, only to be derailed by the arrival of another Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Dar'adhavi studied the ship from the shore. She saw a way into the main cabin without alerting the guards and grinned. She patted the bound and gagged mer on the head, ignoring his struggles. She nodded to Ravyn Imyan, and the Dunmer moved closer.

"Dar'adhavi can get into the ship. Just keep our friend here out of trouble, yes?"

He nodded, grinning wickedly in the moonlight. She downed the Waterbreathing potion and approached the shore. She felt a small twinge about leaving the former member of the Morag Tong with one of their sworn enemies, but she trusted him to behave. She slipped into the water, fighting down the instinctive panic as she took her first breaths of the sea.

Once she was certain of the potion, she swam silently to the moored ship. Once in the shadows, she held onto the rough wood as she coughed up the water in her lungs as quietly as she could. She recovered and tossed up her grappling claw, tugging to ensure the secure fit. She swarmed up the silken rope and perched on the guardrail along the small deck. She double checked that her second dose was secure and settled in to wait.

She brushed water out of her fur and clothes as she tried to eavesdrop on the conversation inside the cabin. One speaker had a quieter voice, and the other was far enough away from the window she couldn't hear anything clearly. She pursed her lips in annoyance. After nearly an hour had passed, she heard the heavy door open and close. She waited, slowly stretching her limbs, for another quarter hour to be certain her quarry was alone.

She picked the lock on the door, carefully slipping into the cabin. She saw her quarry lying on the bed and she slid past to ensure the visitor had bolted the door. She braced a chair under the knob to buy herself more time if she needed it and returned to the sleeping figure. She watched him sleep for a moment, then placed her hand over his mouth, restraining his shoulder with her free hand.

"Be at ease, your Majesty. Dar'adhavi means you no harm. This one only wishes to speak with you."

She released him and he sat up slowly.

"You don't strike me as a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Why are you here?"

She grinned. "As I said, to talk. The Brotherhood assassin who holds your contract has been… delayed."

He watched her closely. "The Brotherhood won't stop, you know."

She snorted derisively and moved to study the bookshelves across the room. "If this one can persuade the… customer… to rescind the contract, they will. And if not," she shrugged dramatically, "this one has an army of dragons at her disposal. The Brotherhood is taking its last gasps as we speak, it would be simple enough to put the order out of our misery, yes? But, we were speaking of other things."

She turned to face him. He was standing by the door into the ship, examining how she had blocked it. He nodded and turned to face her. "So, you are the Dragonborn I have heard so much about. What can I do for you, that you can not do on your own?"

"Abdicate. This one can restore your crumbling empire and possibly raise it to new heights-" She broke off as he chuckled and shaking his head.

"Oh, child." He gestured to a chair and sat slowly in the second. She sat, and he studied her face. "You want the power of the crown, yes, but you do not strike me as the kind who would settle into the day-to-day of ruling well." He held up a hand as she protested, and she waited. "I am assuming you wanted me to abdicate so I could serve as an advisor, hmm?"

She nodded. She had lost control of this meeting and wasn't quite sure how.

"Then hear my advice now. You are an excellent warrior, and I am certain you could unify Tamriel, and guide her to a greater future than even Talos had hoped. But," and he winked at her, "you would make a poor ruler. As Emperor, I can not walk the streets of my city without a guard. My every move must be planned out months in advance. But you… right now, you have the freedom to travel as you wish, to act as you see fit."

He trailed off, eyes unfocusing as he seemed to think of something. "Yes, that just might suit us both…" He fixed his gaze on hers. "If you are amenable, I have a proposal that might suit us both rather nicely."

She raised a brow, tail twitching. "You have my attention, sire."

He grinned. "I propose that you serve the Ruby Throne. Work in the world as I can not, and with my approval and authority, act as you see fit to reunite the Empire."

She glared at him. "You would have Dar'adhavi do all the hard work while you take credit? No."

"Not at all. I would make it well known you were acting with my approval, and I would honor any agreements you make in my name. It would be a partnership. I constantly receive missives of troubles throughout the Empire that I can not handle in a timely manner. But you could. And with your assistance, the Empire could shed the yoke of the Thalmor. And as I have no heir, well, the Dragonborn would more than satisfy the council."

She sat back, blinking. "This one will consider your offer. And will work on removing the contract from your head."

"A request, if I may, Dragonborn?"

"You may ask. Dar'adhavi does not guarantee that she will oblige."

He grinned at that. "You say you can command the dragons. It would seem prudent to have one at least appear to serve me in your name…"

She laughed. "Alright. Dar'adhavi will ask one of the Dov to play watchdog. Likely Sahloknir or Odahviing will agree." She cocked her head as she thought. "Or both. Dar'adhavi will ask."

As she moved to the balcony door, the Emperor asked, "Send a message should you decide. And I will send you all the troubles you could assist with."

She turned and bowed, then walked out onto the small balcony. She heard the chair being moved, and she grinned as she dove into the water. She swam back to shore, considering the proposal. I wonder if I can wrangle a stipend out if this? She climbed the rocks lining the shore and nodded to Ravyn.

"Dar'adhavi is finished. Now," she turned to the Altmer, pulling the gag free. "Dar'adhavi would like to know who contracted you to kill the Emperor, and what it would cost to… forget the contract."

He spat at her feet and snarled, "I won't sell out the Brotherhood to you, cat. You'll get nothing out of me."

"Pity." She turned to go, biting back a grin as Ravyn drew a blade behind her.

"Wait!" the Altmer yelped. "Wait! I can- Maybe we can come to an agreement?"

She turned back. "Oh?"

—

Five dragons perched on the boulders scattered about the Throat of the World, watching the Khajiit pacing before a bare wall. Finally, she turned to them.

"The Emperor has offered me a position. I travel Tamriel under his authority and deal with the issues he can't."

Vulthuryol, a vibrant orange and black dragon, scoffed. "And what will you get from this position, little sister?"

"I get to do what I planned to do, without having to placate the nobles. He wants a dovah as a guard, and I'd like to see one of you there, if only to play messenger." She sighed. "And because there's a contract out on his head at the moment. The Brotherhood is unlikely to surrender it, but I have a few options."

One of her newest dragons, a deep red and cream named Toormaarfeyn, stretched his wings pointedly. "The dov do not serve jorre."

Odahviing Shouted him down. "This is intimidation, not service." He turned to Dar'adhavi. "This sounds interesting. I will go and terrify the jorre in your name."

She grinned at him. "Don't eat anyone. You don't know where any of them have been, and you might get sick."

He laughed as he flew off. Sahloknir watched him leave, then sighed heavily. "He will be insufferable for centuries after this."

"Most likely," she agreed. She gazed in the direction Odahviing had gone. "Sahloknir? Go keep him out of trouble, yes?" She leaned against Vulthuryol as the larger dragon left. "And now I need to figure out how to deal with the Brotherhood." She shivered as the wind picked up. "And build something up here so this one does not freeze to death talking to you lot."

Vulthuryol curved a wing around her. "And how will you deal with your new problems, hmm?"

She scrubbed a hand over her face, thinking. "Delvin says the Night Mother has returned, with a Listener. They won't give up the contract so long as they have assassins to throw at the Emperor." She glared at the empty sky. "This one wonders… They must take a contract, yes? Dar'adhavi must speak with some people."

She looked over at Toormaarfeyn. "You can reach the planes of Oblivion, yes?" At the dragon's surprised confirmation, she continued. "Can you seek Sheggorath and let Him know this one would like to speak with Him?"

Toormaarfeyn flew off, and she grinned at Paarthurnax's annoyed grunt.

"Your disapproval is noted, and ignored, Paarthurnax. The Aldmeri Dominion is up to something, but this one can't figure out what. The Emperor seems willing to help."

The gray dragon studied her, then sighed heavily. "True. I will see what I might learn." He paused. "I will also see about better protecting you."

She blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"While you have the skills of a Dovah, you lack the armor of one." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You have the soul of a Dovah, yes, but it is housed in the body of a Jorre. I will see about finding you some scales." She stared after him as he flew off.

Vulthuryol nudged her gently. "You might also wish to seek out a smith, sister. The bones of Numinex would make fine weapons for you."

She glared up at him. "I won't violate the dead. Besides, based on what Paarthurnax said, he's been through enough. And I would like to bring him back, if at all possible."

He snorted. "A few missing bones will be replaced, and your fangs and claws are no match for mine. Come, I will show you."

She sighed and mounted, squeezing her eyes shut as he leapt off the side of the mountain. She could hear him laughing at her as he fanned his wings open and coasted toward Dragonsreach.

—

The guards scattered as Vulthuryol landed on the great porch of Dragonsreach. Dar'adhavi grinned brightly at the two who stood their ground, shaking as they were.

"And a very pleasant morn to you. This one seeks an audience with Jarl Balgruuf, if he is not too busy."

She slid off Vulthuryol's neck as the doors opened, revealing the jarl, Irileth and Farengar flanking him. He seemed somewhat resigned as he approached, and Dar'adhavi felt a twinge of regret.

"Dragonborn. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Balgruuf began.

"Dar'adhavi has need of the remains of Numinex." The jarl paled as Dar'adhavi continued. "This one can ensure a replica is made, so you do not lose standing, but this one will be taking them."

Balgruuf huffed a breath, then sighed. "Very well, Dragonborn. The skull is on display above the throne. And there are several other bones in the treasury. I'm assuming your current… companion… will carry them?"

Dar'adhavi nodded. "Indeed. And Vulthuryol will behave in my absence. Your guards and city will be safe."

"And I believe your wizard had questions," Vulthuryol rumbled, obviously amused.

"Dar'adhavi needs to speak with a few others, so if you had no need of her…?" she trailed off, flicking an ear at the jarl.

"No. I will have the bones brought up and delivered to your dragon. You are free to complete whatever errand you had. Although…" he shot her a pained look, "I would appreciate it if you would enter by way of the main gate, without the dragons, barring an emergency from now on."

She grinned. "Indeed. Dar'adhavi assumes the other jarls fear your perceived status."

Balgruuf gave a dry laugh, and Dar'adhavi took her leave, heading for the Skyforge. She had heard Eorlund Greymane was the best smith in Skyrim, and she wanted to see his skill for herself. If he was as good as the stories claimed, he might be able to forge her a bow and sword. Possibly a pair of daggers, though she thought the Nord might balk at those, citing "honor on the battlefield" or some such.

She found him at the forge, hammering away at something under the great spreading wings carved into the mountainside. He turned his head to acknowledge her, but didn't stop as she approached.

"And what can I do for you, Khajiit?" he asked, attention apparently fully on his hammer and anvil.

"Dar'adhavi hears you are the finest smith in all of Skyrim, and the Skyforge the best forge. She wishes to test this claim."

The man laughed, lowly. "Really. And how do you propose testing this?"

She wandered around the forge, idly examining the tools and weapons lying around. "Dragonbone was once used to make mighty weapons, and the scales of same made for legendary armor."

This time the laugh sounded amused. "And you think to see if I can forge you some?" He spat to one side, rising and shoving the steel into the trough nearby. "And where do you hope to acquire the materials for this test?" he demanded, moving to stand before her.

Her tail twitched in annoyance as she had to crane her neck to meet his challenging gaze. She held her tongue as she felt Vulthuryol approach. She raised one finger as the dovah glided in to land behind her, and she bit back a grin at the look on the smith's face.

"Vulthuryol bears the bones of Numinex, and Dar'adhavi will bring you scales later. This one desires a bow, a sword, and a pair of daggers." She stepped onto Vulthuryol's wing and pulled several bones from the closest sack. "This one trusts this is enough?"

Eorlund coughed. "It might do better, Dragonborn, to have extra. The art of forging dragon bones is long lost, you understand. I'd likely make errors in the beginning."

She pulled out a few more, adding them to the pile and Vulthuryol studied the smith.

"The old smiths likely wrote down the method," he said, tone thoughtful. "Come, little sister. There might be a way to sharpen your claws faster."

Dar'adhavi sighed and clambered onto his neck, straddling the sacks with the bones as Vulthuryol leapt into the sky.

"Khajiit were not meant to fly, brother of my soul. And I would like to see my horse again."

Vulthuryol snorted. "And what does your horse do that I can't?"

"Well, she's quiet, for one. And she doesn't terrify the people I need to talk to."

He laughed as he landed on the Throat. She slid off and tucked herself under his wing as the wind picked up.

"You had a plan. Talk fast so I can find a warm dry place to sleep."

"Patience, little one." He roared a greeting to a pair of dragons who flew past and continued. "Hermaeus Mora likes to collect information. I am fairly certain your Lord will help you steal the secrets of forging dragonbone and dragonscale. If he will not, well, any of us could fly you in."

She snorted. "And alert him to my presence, as well." She sighed. "I'll speak with Himself, see what He's willing to do. And if that was all, I will take my leave."

"There is the small matter of Numinex, and finding someone to make a replica for the jarl," Vulthuryol mused.

Dar'adhavi swatted him. "Well, I do not know the shout. I saw Alduin use it once, but didn't hear." She waved at Paarthurnax as he landed. "I don't suppose you know the words that can resurrect Numinex, here?"

"Krosis. I do not. Alduin kept that Shout close and did not share. However, if you insist on visiting Apocrypha, you might discover it there."

She nodded, thinking. "Well, there is a forger in the Guild. I'll ask him to make the skull and see what insight my Lord can offer."

She made her way down the mountain, waving a greeting to Borri as she passed High Hrothgar. The Greybeard nodded, but seemed content to let her pass without comment.

She hadn't been avoiding the Greybeards, as such, but Master Arngeir had certain hopes about her arrival, and she wasn't interested in following the path he saw for her. So she'd decided to not see the human leader of the Greybeards when it was avoidable. The trek down the mountain was uneventful, and she was pleased to see Rogue in a field, grazing contentedly.

The dapple gray mare lifted her head, whickering as Dar'adhavi approached, and trotted to the fence.

Dar'adhavi grinned, stroking the mare's nose. "Yes, this one missed you, as well. We will travel together again, this one promises."

She said goodbye to Rogue and entered the Vilemyr Inn. She paid for a room for the night, with a hefty bonus for keeping Rogue as long as they had. She waved off the offer of dinner and fell into bed as soon as her boots were off.

She was pleased to find herself once again in the courtyard of Sheogorath's palace. She hadn't been able to visit since Alduin fell, and she was starting to miss her conversations with the Madgod.

_Which probably says a number of things about me, none of them good_, she mused as she passed the great torches and Auriel and Mazken guards. She entered the throne room and walked down the two-tone runner, kneeling before the throne.

"Just because you are my favorite, kitten, doesn't mean you can send your dragons to intimidate me."

She looked up at the amusement in his voice. "No intimidation intended, my Lord. I simply needed to speak to You, to beg Your assistance in a small problem I face."

Sheogorath glared at her, topaz eyes barely hiding his amusement. "Well, firstly, you plan on stealing something which is well out of My purview, and secondly, you can't get there from where you are anyway, so it hardly matters. And, no, you don't get a hint. Trouble will find you soon enough."

She scowled at him, then bowed and took her leave. She was familiar enough with his moods to know she wouldn't get any further information out of him tonight. She walked along the path leading to the palace, but Haskill didn't seek her out. Resigned, she scaled up the side of the palace to admire the nebulae that painted the sky impossible colors until she awoke.

Shortly after dawn, she saddled Rogue and made for Riften. She would check on the status of the guild and see if the new forger, a Dunmer named Lloronea, could fabricate a dragon skull for her. She let her mind wander as Rogue sauntered down the road toward Riften.

Dar'adhavi sat up as a familiar scent caught her nose. She reigned in Rogue, looking around until she caught sight of the smoke through the trees. She dismounted, ground tying Rogue as she made her way to the campsite. She skirted the pen holding the frostbite spiders and approached the hunters.

They greeted her warmly, their leader apparently recognizing her from their last encounter. "So, Khajiit, how did the rope suit you?"

She grinned. "It suited this one very well indeed. This one is interested in acquiring several more lengths for her associates, and had a question, as well." She paused as one of the hunters rose to fetch more ropes, then continued. "This one wonders, could this be woven? Some webs this one has encountered were very difficult to cut through. And, as you say, it is very strong. This one would like to know if it could make an armor."

"What, weave a shirt and have someone stab you?" one of the hunters laughed.

"Well, weave a shirt and stab the mannequin wearing it, yes. This one does not intend to be the first."

The hunters laughed, ribbing their companion as the leader looked thoughtful. "Well, we haven't tried, but my sister weaves. I'll bring her some and we'll try it. What's your name, Khajiit? I'll send you a bolt or two if it works."

"This one is Dar'adhavi, though this one travels frequently. There is a man, Brynjolf, in Riften. Send it to him, and this one will receive it."

"Good. Now, I'll be taking twenty septims for these ropes."

She flicked an ear. "After testing your product and giving you ideas for more? Five."

The man grinned, and the two haggled happily for some time, finally agreeing on ten. She collected the ropes and Rogue and continued on her way.

At Riften's gate, she stabled Rogue and entered the city proper. She was hoping to grab a meal and a drink at the Ragged Flagon and catch up on the latest news with Vex, Tonilia, Delvin, Karliah, and Brynjolf, before checking in on the junior thieves. She'd slowly been shifting the Guild's direction away from Mercer's destructive drive toward more profit, slowly building up a rapport with the beggars throughout Skyrim. A small monthly expenditure was proving to be a valuable asset, as the beggars would cheerfully point any thief toward greater profits. Small bribes were also ensuring that the beggars would act as guard dogs for those inside places they shouldn't be, frequently delaying the rightful owners or guards while the thief could slip away. She was planning on how to change the Guild's standing in Riften when she was pulled from her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice calling her name.

"Dar'adhavi." She looked up, surprised. The man was wearing robes of a cut she had never seen, with armored pauldrons and a mask of carved bone. He was flanked by two others, wearing similar attire. "You are the one they call 'Dragonborn', are you not?"

Something about his manner made her hackles rise. "It would depend upon who was asking."

"It's her! Kill the false Dragonborn!" He and his fellows drew swords, the leader hurling a fireball at her.

She dropped, pulling a knife from her boot and throwing it. It hit the leader squarely in the chest and he fell, gurgling. His companions kept coming as the guards on the gate waded in. Dar'adhavi hissed in sympathy as one caught a fireball to the arm and fell, screaming. She grabbed the fallen sword, rising and cutting through the mask and revealing a Dunmer, face contorted in rage. She ducked under his return blow, rising to impale him on her borrowed sword. She looked to the third, but they had fallen under the combined attacks of another guard and Mjoll, the sellsword who lingered by the gate.

Dar'adhavi dropped the sword and approached the fallen attackers as the guards helped their wounded fellow to her feet and the temple. She moved out of their way, then searched the masked ones for any sign of who had sent them. She also cheerfully pocketed their coinpurses as she scanned the note the leader had borne.

"Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Dar'adhavi before she reaches Solstheim.

Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased."

Dar'adhavi scowled at the note, then shoved it in a pocket as she followed the wounded guard.

She handed the masked Dunmer's coinpurses to the guard outside the temple, nodding toward the wounded guard struggling to make it up the stairs. "For them. This one would have been filleted without aid, and she was wounded helping this one. Let the dead pay for the injury."

The guard nodded. "I'll see that Illdi gets it. Thank you, Dragonborn."

She waved him off and made her way to the Flagon. She had a number of things to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Dar'adhavi dropped onto the chair that Delvin kicked out for her and sighed, draping an arm over her eyes.

"What's the matter, Boss?" the Breton asked, feigning innocence.

Dar'adhavi glared at him. She'd seen him in the market before the masked Dunmer had attacked. "Lloronea! This one has a job for you."

Delvin laughed and rose, surrendering the table for her to complete her business with the Dunmer.

"What do you need, Boss?" Lloronea asked as she settled in across from Dar'adhavi.

"You've been in Dragonsreach, yes?" Lloronea nodded, and she went on. "You remember the dragon skull above the throne? This one needs a replica of it." She studied the face of the forger. "Dar'adhavi can get you the real thing, but this one needs a fake as soon as you can get it done."

Lloronea considered this, staring at some point above Dar'adhavi's ear as she thought. "Won't be cheap, and I'd have to get some help for some of it. Might have to go to a legitimate smith."

"You will be reimbursed. And this one will cover whatever bribes it takes." She met the Dunmer's surprised look. "Dar'adhavi is willing to pay for skill. Not like this one had to work too hard for it."

Lloronea rose. "I'll get started on that. If you could bring the original soon, it would help a lot."

Dar'adhavi waved, leaning back in her chair. "Please tell this one that there have been no major problems, and that the coin flows in like water."

Vekel chuckled, placing a plate and a bottle of mead on the table in front of her. "That's been about the state of things, Boss."

"Good. Someone find Karliah and Brynjolf. This one needs to leave Skyrim for a time."

She straightened up and began to eat as the hidden door to the Cistern opened and closed. A chair scraped across the floor as her fellow Nightingales sat across from her.

"So, Lass, Delvin says you had a bit of a commotion by the gate," Brynjolf began, eyes twinkling as he drank from his own bottle of mead.

Dar'adhavi snorted. "Someone wishes this one dead. This one will be heading off to teach them the depth of their folly."

"And where will you be going? Ravyn said your discussion with the Emperor was uneventful," Karliah asked, purple eyes studying the younger Khajiit.

"That did not go as planned, no. He will be naming this one as heir, but no, that is not this journey. Dar'adhavi is headed to Raven Rock to deal with the one who tried to have her killed."

She flicked an ear as Delvin drifted over to her table. "Raven Rock, you say? I've got a brother out there, Glover. Think he's turned legit, but he can help you out a bit."

"She also said she's the Imperial heir. You planning on leaving us, lass?"

She snorted. "Hardly. This one has seen how you act without supervision. However, this one will be seeking to… expand our influence, likely starting with Delvin's brother."

Delvin hummed to himself, and Dar'adhavi studied him. He was making a sincere effort to not meet her gaze. "Well, see, I ain't exactly… communicated with Glover since he moved out there."

Dar'adhavi sighed. "Well, this one will see what she can do about him." She glared at Delvin. "You should write him, though."

"I'm goin', boss." Delvin headed down the hallway to the Cistern and Dar'adhavi sighed.

"This one is not looking forward to this," she muttered. "So, in Dar'adhavi's absence, try to keep the beggars in line. And leave that one in Solitude be, Gissur. This one thinks she knows who he serves, and mistrusts them."

"And what do you plan on doing about the Crown?" Karliah asked.

Dar'adhavi shrugged. "It looks rather fetching upon the bust behind the desk, does it not? But later, this one will attend to the war." She considered, then sighed again. "But this one will likely need to step down as Guildmaster soon."

Brynjolf chuckled. "Breathe, lass. We can keep the Guild running in your absence, and you can always send us a note to keep us in line."

"That reminds this one," she began, pulling out the spidersilk ropes. "This one has these, and possibly cloth made from the same material. Assuming the cloth can turn a blade, that is. Brynjolf, they will be sending it to you. Test it here, against a blade and arrows. If it stands as decent armor, this one would like a few tunics made from it." She considered for a bit, playing with her fork. "See if it can take a dye, as well. White tends to attract the eye."

Brynjolf stared at the ropes in distaste. "Why me, lass?"

"You are known as a merchant outside of the Guild. They can find you without exposing us."

"Fine, then. You get to bed, lass. You look exhausted."

Dar'adhavi waved that off but rose, heading to the private room she was granted as Guildmaster. She could feel the day catching up with her as she stripped off her armor and slipped into bed. She wasn't expecting anything to trouble the Flagon or the Cistern tonight, and she could bathe before setting out to Windhelm in the morning.

She was somewhat surprised to find herself in Sheogorath's courtyard, facing his palace. She shrugged and entered, preparing to discuss her current plans with him. He wasn't there, to her surprise, and she settled herself on the steps of his dais to wait. She had just started to get bored when he appeared, lounging on the throne as if he'd always been there.

"Ah, Kitten. You're making some very entertaining enemies. But, I do still have a use for you, and you'll need a bit more protection than My name in the future. So, in light of that, I have a gift for you." He leaned forward, dangling something before her eyes.

She took it, studying it carefully. She was surprised to see it was two necklaces, cords tightly entwined with rough cut stones softly clicking together. She looked up at Sheogorath, confused.

"Wear them always. They mark you as Mine, and any who threaten you will have to answer to Me."

She drew back, hackles rising at the tone of his voice, but she slipped the necklaces on without argument. She'd almost forgotten how powerful her lord truly was.

"And one more thing." He held out his hand, and Dar'adhavi approached cautiously.

He held another crystal, so translucent she could hardly see it. It was loosely caged in fine gold wire, attached to a fine gold chain. She took it, delicately.

"This little trinket will show you what you need to find, so long as you are in Oblivion." He grinned at her expression. "No answers, Kitten. You'll see what I mean in due time, in due time. Now, go and tweak as many tails as you can. This will be a very interesting trip." He clapped his hands, startling her. "Now, back to Mundus with you, Kitten."

She glanced up. "You know how to get the contract lifted from the Emperor, don't you," she demanded.

Sheogorath laughed merrily. "I know the answer to all your problems, Kitten. The ones you don't know about, too. But what's the point in having a Champion who isn't clever enough to suss out the solutions on her own? Hmm? Now, no more talk, it's time you returned."

There was a flash, and she sat bolt upright in bed, fur on end and heart racing. She growled softly as she settled herself, quietly cursing her patron for his dramatic flair.

A soft strike against her chest reminded her of the necklaces and she pulled them off to study them more. The pair he had offered first intrigued her. She'd never seen any gems like these. One was smooth, water-worn, and an almost sickly greenish-yellow color. This was encased in a web of knotted black cord. The second was a short spear of black stone, with faint spiderweb cracks showing a vivid green shining through. The point of the spear hung down, while the jagged root appeared dipped in gold, with a white cord looped through a hole in the gold.

There was some magic in them. She could feel it skittering under her fingertips, but it was strange. She couldn't tell if the magic as on the stones, or of them. She shrugged and slipped them back on. Dar'adhavi doubted any harm would come to her here, but she didn't want to push her luck.

She drew the separate crystal from her beltpouch. It was flawless, and clear enough to see through. The gold wire was fine enough she thought it would break under the weight of the crystal it housed, and the chain was not long enough to wear around her neck. She shrugged, placing it back in her pouch and began to collect her gear.

She wasn't surprised that no one met her on the way out, they mostly worked at night, after all, and it was only an hour after dawn. But Karliah was waiting in the Flagon, a pack of her own tucked under her chair as she slowly tore apart a fresh loaf of bread.

"Guildmistress," she said, eyes dancing in the shadows of her hood. "Brynjolf and I thought it best that you have a companion on your way to Windhelm."

Dar'adhavi arched an eyebrow as she settled in across from the dunmer. "Oh? Worries that this one can not protect herself?"

Karliah laughed. "Hardly. But the assassins yesterday were rather vocal about seeking the Dragonborn, and Ulfric might seek to further his claim with you." She took a sip from her tankard and studied Dar'adhavi over the rim. "Especially since you deprived him of the Jagged Crown."

Dar'adhavi waved that away, tucking in to her own breakfast as she went over last-minute details with Karliah. They both knew she was only doing so to distract her from the foggy future she'd face on Solstheim. Finally, they rose, shouldering their packs as they made their way to the stables.

Karliah saddled one of the Guild's horses, a stocky bay, while Dar'adhavi saddled Rogue. She felt a pang at the realization she'd need to leave her behind, but trusted Karliah to keep an eye on her.

They rode north, sharing idle gossip about fellow members of the Guild and other mutual acquaintances as they traveled the empty road. A mile north of Shor's Stone, however, Dar'adhavi reigned in Rogue, craning around to scan the skies behind them.

She raised a hand as she heard Karliah loosen her bow.

"No. It is only Vulthuryol."

Karliah nodded, slinging her bow back over her shoulder as the dragon landed in the road behind them.

"Greetings, little sister."

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes. "You hardly stand on tradition with me, Vulthuryol. Say your piece."

He snorted. "Very well. Odahviing returned to the Throat with a message for you. He dropped it off and returned to Cyrodiil, apparently enjoying the furor his presence is causing." He dropped a small, grubby satchel on the road, blandly watching as Dar'adhavi dismounted to grab it.

"That was fast," Karliah murmured.

"Indeed, though I had the impression he had wanted this for some time, and was only waiting for the right agent."

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes again and pulled out the notes. One, small and folded, bore her name on the outer side, while the second was contained in a scroll case. She whistled lowly as she examined the case. It was gold, and intricately carved with rubies inset into the design. To her eye, it seemed as though the rubies were flawless, and the gold was pure. She tucked the case into her belt and read the first note.

"Dragonborn

Considering the conversation we had last, I thought it prudent to provide you with these documents. They are official papers, declaring you as the Imperial representative wherever your travels should find you. With these documents in your possession, you can speak for me in any capacity you might need to. Any agreement that is made with you will be enforced to the fullest extent by the Ruby Throne."

It was signed with a scrawling signature that might have been the Emperor's, but just as easily might have been the result of an insect walking through ink along the bottom of the page.

She sighed, tucking the note and the scroll case into her pack for now. She leveled a gaze at Vulthuryol as she mounted.

"What else, then? Because you'd have left, otherwise."

The dragon huffed a half-laugh. "We heard your Thu'um last night. There is something…" he glared into the distance. "Power is building in Oblivion, and it is leaking onto Solstheim. You are driven to face it, aren't you."

She shrugged. "I was attacked by ones who claimed I was the 'false Dragonborn', and Miraak would show everyone the truth. They came from Solstheim, so to Solstheim I will go."

He reared up. "You will let us come with you."

"No." The word came with all the force of a Shout, and she steadied Rogue when the ground shook beneath her feet, then continued, calmer. "If this Miraak is a Dragonborn, I will not see any of you slain in my stead. If he is not, well, it will be a simple matter to resolve. But all the Dov who obey me will remain in Skyrim, until and unless I call for them."

She glared at him until he ducked his head. "As you command, Dovahkiin, thuri."

He rose into the sky as Dar'adhavi coughed and blinked dust from her eyes.

"He didn't seem too happy about that final order," Karliah commented as they rode on.

"No. They all want to fight alongside this one, but this…." She sighed. "If there truly is another Dragonborn, he can slay them permanently. If he is a fraud, then stopping him will be simpler. Although… Both Sheogorath and Vulthuryol implied that this one will need to deal with another aspect of Oblivion. That is worrying."

They rode in silence then, each mulling over the newest revelations. Finally, Karliah broke the silence as they approached the stables.

"Well, I'll leave that to you, though I agree with the dragon. You do need some support out there. But, Brynjolf will run the Guild until your return, and I'll ensure the forged skull is returned to the Jarl of Whiterun. Watch your back, Guildmistress, and shadows preserve you."

Dar'adhavi nodded acknowledgment and shouldered her pack. She flicked an ear as she heard Karliah leading Rogue back to Riften as she headed across the causeway toward the docks.

She found the Northern Maiden easily enough and approached. Some Nord, she guessed Captain Gjalund, saw her approach and met her at the dock.

"This one needs passage to Raven Rock," she began, settling her pack at her feet.

"Absolutely not. I'm never going back to Solstheim. There's something strange there."

She twitched her tail in annoyance. "You recently arrived here, yes? Ferrying three people in masks?"

The man paled. "Yes. I remember them approaching in Raven Rock, and then we were here."

"You sailed with no memory? Curious, no? But those masked ones tried to kill Dar'adhavi, and she wishes to track down their master." She felt her coinpurse and sighed mentally. "Will you ferry Dar'adhavi to Raven Rock for twice your usual fee?"

"Well, a man needs to make a living."

She counted out the coins as he started barking orders to his crew and found an out-of-the-way nook as the ship pulled free of the dock. She handed the purse to the captain and settled down to wait out the trip.

Once the crew seemed to be done with the ropes, Dar'adhavi rose and walked to the railing. She enjoyed the feel of wind in her fur, and the sunlight glittering on the water and she allowed her mind to wander. She was pulled from her reverie when she realized she was staring at great stones under the water.

There was a snort behind her. "Aye. Some king or other thought to conquer Solstheim by building a causeway out to the island. Didn't work, and the whole mess has sunk beneath the sea."

She nodded, considering. _Might be useful, might not._

She spent the next few days wandering the deck and trying to stay out of the way. The crew seemed to appreciate her ability to stay out of their way.

She was roused from a light doze on the third day by Gjalund. "Well, here we are. Raven Rock. Can't say I'm too glad to see it again."

She looked up, watching as the port came into view. It was strange, in a way. The architecture was alien to her eyes, with a smattering of more conventional houses on the outer edge.

She gathered her pack as the crew did whatever they did to bring the ship into port.

She was surprised to note a dunmer approach the ship.

"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."

She twitched her tail slightly at his tone, but answered honestly. "This one is looking for one called Miraak. Do you know of him, perhaps?"

The dunmer seemed taken aback. "Miraak, I'm… I'm not sure. But Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. You are no longer in Skyrim and subject to our laws."

"That seems reasonable. But you were saying about Miraak?"

He seemed flustered. "I… I don't recall. I think he might have some connection to the Earth Stone? Perhaps?"

Dar'adhavi raised a hand, soothingly. "This one is also looking for Glover Mallory. Can you direct her?"

The dunmer relaxed at that. "Yes, he's the blacksmith. Just down the main road, in the market."

She nodded and headed where he had directed, absently listening to the captain try to explain his absence. The forge was empty when she arrived, so she decided to wander around the town. She was met with some quizzical looks as she walked, and spent a bit of time studying the armor the guards wore. One took pity on her and explained it was bonemold, forged of bone and resin.

She had reached the wall and was about to turn back when she heard, faintly, the sound of combat in the distance. She pulled her bow free, shouldering her quiver as she headed out, pack abandoned under a shrub. She strung her bow as she mounted a small hill and the combat came into view.

A dunmer, armored as the guards were, was standing alone against three creatures. She checked to see if any of the guards were coming, then sighed and began firing. The creatures seemed confused as to where the arrows were coming from, and their distraction gave the dunmer the space he needed.

After the fight was done and the creatures fell to ash, she approached.

He was leaning on his sword, catching his breath. "Thanks… I wasn't sure I'd make it off this farm alive. I wish I could have said the same for my man here. I'm Captain Veleth."

She nodded, poking one set of remains with her toe. "This one is Dar'adhavi. What are these things?"

"Some of the Redoran Guard have taken to calling them 'ash spawn.' Me? I don't care what they're called… all I know is they're a danger to Raven Rock and they need to be stopped."

She nodded. The smell of magic permeated the area around them. "So, what brings a captain out to a farm?"

"I was going to search for clues that might lead me to wherever they're coming from. I know it isn't the best place to start, but we know they've been coming from this direction."

Dar'adhavi studied him as she thought. He looked exhausted, and she doubted Miraak was expecting trouble so soon. Especially since the followers she had met were dead. That decided her. "Khajiit can lend a paw, if one is needed."

His relief was palpable. "Good, I can use all the help I can get. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving Raven Rock behind, and I'd hate to lose any more Redoran Guard."

She started poking around the remains as she asked, "So, where do these come from?"

"No one knows really. Superstitious folk say they're the risen forms of those that died long ago, but I'm not so certain. They started attacking the Bulwark a few weeks ago. My men were able to kill them, but they keep coming back." He considered for a moment, then continued, "We've had two other assaults on the Bulwark at different spots on the wall. I know it sounds crazy, but it's almost like they're becoming more organized and probing it for weaknesses. Something has to be directing them against us and we need to find out who, or what it is."

Dar'adhavi hummed to herself as she found a scrap of paper tucked into one of the spawn. Scanning it quickly, it appeared to be a declaration of war. _Oh, that's just what I need_, she mused, heading over to show the captain.

He read it, brow furrowing. "This is strange. The note says it's from General Falx Carius, but that's impossible." He caught her confused look and answered, "Well, Carius was the Imperial garrison commander at Fort Frostmoth, but he died over 200 years ago when the Red Mountain leveled the place. There's no way he could still be alive." He crumpled the note and addressed her, pulling a folded scrap of paper from his belt pouch. "If General Carius is still alive, there must be something keeping him that way. I need you to head out to Fort Frostmoth and check it out. I'm going to head back to Raven Rock and prepare the men for further assaults. Be careful, this General Carius sounds out of his mind."

He turned to go, and she sighed, following him long enough to collect her pack. She pulled on her armor in the ruins of the farm, tucking her pack into what remained of the rafters, then consulting the map he had given her. She headed toward the fort, grumbling to herself as she could feel the ash build up in her fur. It was almost enough to make her miss Winterhold. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Dar'adhavi paused at the top of a small ash drift, studying the ruins of the fort. She couldn't see any movement, which was meaningless, given that the ash spawn could claw their way up from seemingly harmless ash drifts. She considered her quiver and fired an arrow into a training dummy half buried in the ash. The response was almost immediate, with ash spawn rising from all over the courtyard and descending on her arrow. She picked them off with impunity, then crept through the gate.

She froze, pinning herself against the wall as a voice rung out, announcing an intruder and commanding his men to destroy them. She held still, hardly breathing, waiting to see if any more spawn would appear. After minutes that dealt like hours with no movement, she relaxed and gathered her arrows, ears swiveling constantly to catch any wayward movement.

She tried the doors, swearing quietly until she reached one that was unbarred. She paused in the entryway, letting her eyes adjust as she picked off a few more ash spawn. She crept through the ruins of the fort, picking off the ash spawn and spiders as she went, until she found a key and a journal. She ignored the journal and headed back the way she came, unlocking the chamber at the center.

More ash spawn, and a human with a glowing stone in his chest. Dar'adhavi found a shadowed place on some barrels and started to take them out. The human called for support in the same voice she heard in the courtyard as she landed an arrow in the ash spawn closest to him. She put him down with an arrow in his eye and approached cautiously. He smelled dead, almost but not quite like a dragur, and she wasn't sure what the stone could do. She didn't relax until the stone was in her pocket, along with some other small trinkets lying around.

She left the fort, heading back to Raven Rock. Veloth might be willing to pay her for stopping whatever that was, and if not, well, she could find some form of compensation. She skirted the edge of the town, looking for secure places to stash supplies, just in case, humming a bit as she found a barrel full of wine. She caught sight of Veloth and approached.

"General Carius is dead again. He had some stone in his chest, and it appears someone else raised him for their own purpose."

Captain Veleth sighed in relief. "You have our thanks, Outlander. Here. I have a small discretionary fund available to me, and I thought it best suited as a reward."

Dar'adhavi accepted the pouch, tucking it into her belt as she fell into step with the captain. "Is there anything else this one can assist with?"

He sighed, annoyed. "There is. Several of the Guard have taken to drinking themselves insensate when off duty. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but they've found something more potent than the usual fare."

"Emberbrand wine? This one found a stash of such back there," she waved at the ruined houses hiding the cache.

"Well, then. That solves that little problem of mine. You have my thanks again. Should you need anything, if it within my power, I will assist you."

She flicked an ear as she heard movement in the forge behind her. "Not at the moment. But this one must take her leave, and speak to Glover. May your road lead you to warm sands."

She bowed shallowly and turned to the forge. She hid a smile when she saw the Shadowmark on the doorframe as she waited for the smith to notice her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, examining the blade he was working on.

Dar'adhavi grinned. "This one wished to speak to you. She has a letter, as well."

He grunted, shoving the blade into the oil-filled trough and turning to face her. He set the blade on the anvil, grabbing the offered letter. Dar'adhavi leaned against a post, studying his face as he read the letter. She'd not opened it, choosing to give Delvin his privacy, but she could follow the general tone of the letter on Glover's face.

His eyebrows were almost at his hairline when he looked up at her. "Well, this is… I think we should talk inside."

She nodded, following him into his cottage.

"Delvin says you're a Nightingale? And the new Guildmistress?"

She nodded. "So this one is. Mercer Frey had betrayed the Guild, and is dead by this one's claws." She cocked her head at him. "This one is also hoping to further the Guild's interests outside Skyrim's borders, and was hoping to recruit your assistance."

Glover sighed. "I'd love to help, but I've mostly gone legit. There's nothing worth stealing on this rock." He leaned against a small table, running a hand over the fuzz along his scalp. "Well, that's not completely true. Couple of people managed to steal from me."

"Oh?"

He sighed, resigned. "Yeah. Crescius took my ancient nordic pickaxe, and Esmond Tyne…" he scrubbed a hand over his face. "He saw the shadowmark on the door, mentioned it. I thought he was one of us so I let him in. He took my plans for an improved bonemold formula."

She shook her head. "Well, you are still of the Guild, as far as this one is concerned. This one shall see about returning what was stolen, and then we shall discuss business."

"Well, that's appreciated. You can leave your things here, and you're welcome to stay here as long as you're in Raven Rock. Crescius is probably in the old ebony mine, and I don't know where Esmond went."

"This one will find him. But first, the pickaxe. This one assumes it is worth more than a common pickaxe?"

He snorted. "Of course. It's more durable. And Crescius is determined to get into that mine."

She sighed. "Very well. This one will head to the mine, then."

Glover showed her where she could leave her pack, directing her toward the mine at the city's edge. She stopped just inside the mine, brushing as much ash out of her fur as she could.

_This Miraak will have much to answer for. _

She heard voices and slipped into a shadow, shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Dammit, woman, I said to leave me be!"

"Crescius, last time you explored the mine, you almost fell to your death!"

Dar'adhavi sighed and walked into the light. The couple continued their argument as she approached, the old Nord demanding to be left alone, as the Dunmer woman begged him to stay, claiming she did not wish to be a widow. The Nord glared at Dar'adhavi when she stepped into his line of sight.

"Who the blazes are you? Can't you see I'm busy?"

She twitched her tail in annoyance. "This one is here to collect a stolen Ancient Nordic Pickaxe for Glover Mallory, but…" She sighed. "This one is younger and better suited to travels in the dark. Perchance this one could help you find your ancestor's remains?"

He considered her, eyes narrowing. His wife smacked his arm.

"Yes, absolutely. Here, this is a letter and a key that belonged to him." The woman swept a book off the desk, shoving it at Dar'adhavi. "His name was Gratian Caerellius. The East Empire company said he died down there in a rockfall. If you can find his remains, he should have a journal. You're welcome to anything you can find down there, and I'll see to it that Glover gets his pickaxe back. And, we'll pay you, if you come back with any information."

Dar'adhavi raised a brow, taking a step back as Crescius wheeled on the Dunmer. Before he could speak, she laid into him. Dar'adhavi slunk past the arguing couple and headed deeper into the mine. She kept to the shadows, picking off the frostbite spiders and occasional skeever that had taken up residence, following the path of the mine. She found a few dead ends, but they didn't slow her for long. At the end of the dug out area, she found a wooden wall, with several loose boards.

She approached the wall, carefully scenting the air. The air smelled fresh enough, and she could tell there was water ahead, as well as some dragur.

_Well, this should be fun._

She pried off the loose boards, unsurprised to find the area beyond mined as thoroughly as the entrance. She followed this new path, pleased to find a small strongbox near a gate. The strongbox yielded a diamond, some coin, and a necklace with the East Empire emblem on the pendant. She pocketed them, then tried the key on the gate. It opened easily, and she walked on, tail twitching.

She paused as she studied what lay ahead. It appeared that the old miners had stumbled upon a ruin, similar to the ones in Skyrim. She shrugged and crept onward, slipping past the dragur, and picking off the ones she couldn't avoid. She didn't see anything that looked like the recently deceased, but she did find several gemstones and a fair amount of coin.

Deeper into the ruin, she found an opening into a massive cave, with a door on the wall opposite.

"Well. I guess I found the rockfall."

She secured the spidersilk rope and carefully lowered herself down. She left the rope for now, in case she needed an exit, and walked deeper into the cave. She found some skeletons mixed with the remains of some dragur in the ruins of a campsite. Shrugging, she rooted through the packs, unearthing a journal, a sword that reeked of magic, and several coins.

She pocketed the coins, scanning through the journal. It was Gratian's, claiming the ruins were of the Bloodskaal clan and the sword the Bloodskaal Blade. She rolled her eyes. Named weapons were never worth the drama. She studied the door and Gratian's sketches and scowled.

"You were supposed to be a scholar. How could you miss the answer before you?" she demanded of his skull, rising and raising the blade.

Carefully, she swung the sword, practicing on aiming the ribbon of light at the stones around the chamber before finally striking the door. Once she had hit the pattern engraved on the door, it slid open, revealing what looked like a hall of stories, hung with row upon row of swinging blades.

Dar'adhavi swore. There was likely something in there, and an incredibly dangerous something, at that. She glanced back at her rope and sighed, annoyed. _Well, nothing for it._ She collected her rope, stowing it in her pack as she approached the open door again. She stood for a bit, watching the blades, timing her movements carefully. She slid under the first set of blades, berating herself. _You could leave. Yes, leaving the door open means it's likely that whatever is in here will slaughter the town, but that hardly concerns you, does it?_ She sighed, slipping under the final set of blades. _A week ago, I wanted to be Empress. I should actually hold myself to a higher standard._ She pulled the lever, hearing the blades stop behind her as the portcullis before her rose.

She walked into a flooded chamber, a word wall on the far shore, and a large chest before her. As far as she could see, the chamber was empty save for those. She crouched, pulling shadows around her as she walked around the edge of the pool. She could faintly see something in the water. She stopped halfway around the pool, drawing her bow and picking up a small stone. She tossed the stone to the far edge of the pool, drawing and nocking an arrow as the water boiled.

A dragur, wearing a mask of the dragon cult's priests, rose from the water, screaming at where the stone had fallen. Dar'adhavi nodded, shooting it in the back of the head and moving as it whipped around, charging where she had been. She continued to shoot it and move, relaxing as it collapsed into ash at last. She read the wall, twitching her tail at the praise to Miraak, and searched through the chest. She wasn't too surprised to see it was empty. After all, it made for a very attractive trap for the foolish. She shrugged and headed through the second door. It opened, revealing a greenish-black book on a pedestal. The book simultaneously attracted and repelled her and she walked past it, intending to leave it untouched.

But she found herself standing before it, whispers echoing in her ears.

"Fine," she snapped, grabbing the book.

She opened it, unnerved to see the words swirl around the page as tentacles emerged from the pages, pulling her in.

When her vision cleared, she found herself standing on a platform, surrounded by water of the same blackish-green color as the book. There were towers of books and scrolls. Slowly, she spun in a circle, but there was no obvious exit.

"So, another seeker after knowledge enters my realm. I am Hermaeus Mora, Prince of Fate and Lord of Secrets. This is Apocrypha, where all knowledge is you will prove clever enough to uncover the secrets hidden here. If so, welcome. Perhaps you are a fool or a coward. If so, you are in peril. Read your book again and escape before Apocrypha claims you forever."

She swore, realizing what Sheogorath's warning had meant. Her beltpouch jerked and she swore again. She dug the clear crystal out, unsurprised to see it was floating, pointing in a particular direction. It didn't appear to be the exit, but nothing was ever what it appeared to be in Oblivion. She followed the crystal, scowling at it when it collided with a pillar of books and scrolls. She tried to pull it clear, but it stuck fast to the scroll it landed on.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the scroll free, tucking it into the slim pack she wore under her quiver. Once the scroll was secure, the crystal floated, pulling her in a different direction. She followed the crystal, resigning herself to a few hours of aimless wandering.

_At least Hermaeus Mora doesn't seem annoyed by my presence_, she consoled herself, following the crystal as she scaled a pillar of tightly packed books. The crystal landed on a tattered-looking journal, wedged firmly into the pillar. She sighed, settling herself and pulling a dagger from her boot to prise the journal free. It eventually slid loose, and she slipped it into her pack as the crystal tugged her in a new direction.

Dar'adhavi followed the new path cautiously. There was a smell ahead that had her hackles rising. She dropped to a crouch, slowly easing her way from shadow to shadow. The crystal seemed to respond to her movements, as it was still guiding her, but more gently. She rounded a corner, freezing as she caught sight of a daedra. It had its back to her, apparently content to act as caretaker for the books and scrolls scattered around. Slowly, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself, she pulled her bow free, nocking an arrow as the daedra moved to a different section. Dar'adhavi swore under her breath as she caught sight of the thing's face. It bore more than a passing resemblance to the masks worn by the would-be assassins in Riften. That decided her. She loosed the arrow, silently moving to a new hiding place as the arrow landed.

She swore again as the daedra summoned two copies of itself, seeking out her hiding place. She scented the air, then aimed at the middle daedra. It fell, the other two vanishing as it did. Dar'adhavi approached, but it was nothing more, now, than a tattered cloak. The crystal moved, jabbing at the pile of cloth. Dar'adhavi arched an eyebrow at it, then rooted through the remains, unearthing the scroll the crystal wanted.

Dar'adhavi continued down the path, dodging a tentacle that emerged from a pool as it whipped through the air. The crystal directed her to a dead end, occupied by another floating tentacle-faced daedra and a small cyclone of loose pages. She sighed, shooting the daedra twice in rapid succession, then poked through the books and scrolls it left behind. There was nothing to interest her, or the crystal, which was insistently pointing at the cyclone.

She released the crystal, snatching the page it attached to. Once she held it again, it continued pointing at the cyclone.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wry, as she loosed the crystal again. It connected to a second sheet, which she added to her growing collection.

Twice more the crystal attached to loose sheets in the cyclone, before it fell, dangling at the end of its chain, as lifeless as it had been on Nirn.

Dar'adhavi shrugged, tucking it back into her pouch and seeking the exit. She crept through the halls, thinking over what she had seen and been told as she made her way out.

She paused at the tunnel's end, studying the room before her. She could see two platforms, elevated from the main room, across from the tunnel exit. The defining feature of the room below, however, was a massive pool, filled with the same inky black fluid that rippled under the small island. Her ears pinned back, tail lashing as she considered the pool. The smaller ones she had passed birthed tentacles that whipped past her with enough force to wound. A pool of this size likely housed something far worse.

She scanned the rest of the room, spotting a small scrye on the far wall. She sighed. There was no way to get anywhere in that room without moving dangerously close to the pool. She counted her arrows and swore softly. Ten. She unslung her pack, swearing again as she realized she'd foolishly left her sword with Glover. She pulled the Bloodskaal blade loose, laying it in easy grabbing distance, just in case. She winced, hoping it wouldn't come to that. The sword was far heavier than she was accustomed to, and she would tire much faster if it came to a fight.

She retreated a bit, grabbing an empty soul gem from a table. She tossed it into the air, catching it and considering its weight. Nodding to herself, she crouched beside the sword, hurling the gem into the pool.

The reaction was immediate. The water boiled, and a massive daedra rose, roaring and spitting poison in an arc.

Dar'adhavi hissed, firing two arrows in rapid succession. The second arrow must have hit something important, as the daedra froze, falling onto its face. Dar'adhavi took advantage, shooting it until she ran out of arrows. Tail lashing, she dropped the bow, scooping up the Bloodskaal blade as the creature staggered to its feet.

She swung the blade, lashing the daedra with a ribbon of red light. The daedra turned to face her, roaring again. She roared Fire Breath back at it, lashing it with another ribbon as it staggered back from the flames.

Thankfully, it fell under the combined attack, and Dar'adhavi allowed herself to collapse in relief.

She tucked the sword back into her pack, slowly approaching the creature to see what arrows she could retrieve. She slipped the small amount of gems and jewelry that decorated the daedra into her pouch, then turned to face the platforms. She triggered the scrye, flicking an ear when the far platform grew a set of stairs, gate swinging open.

She searched the platform, discarding most of the books and scrolls, deciding to leave instead of indulging in her avarice. A scrye on the platform triggered a second set of stairs, leading to the next platform. She followed the new staircase, eyes narrowing at the book on the pedistal before her.

It was the same book she had opened in the barrow, the sigil on the front glowing with a pulsing light, like a heartbeat. She opened it, studying the sigils that appeared. She touched the third, shuddering as she felt the magic slide down her spine.

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the chamber in the ruin, the book lying harmless before her. She sneered at it, but opened her pack to bring it with her. She was surprised to see the papers still there, but planned to deal with them later, after she'd returned to Raven Rock. She headed up the stairs, dropping to a crouch when she heard voices ahead.

It was a tomb, similar enough to all the ones she'd passed through in Skyrim, and full of bandits. She rolled her eyes at the bandits, mercilessly taking them out from the shadows. Once she was clear of the ruins, back in the open air, she paused, considering. The tower she was facing was obviously a part of the bandit group she'd just wiped out in the tomb, with even more bandits preying on the populace.

She shook her head, choosing to avoid the fight and scale down the mountainside. She was on the far side of the range from Raven Rock, and the sun was slipping below the horizon. She'd get clear of the bandits, find a place to make a camp, and read what she'd stolen from Apocrypha.

Dar'adhavi scaled the closest ridge, seeking out the fastest path to Raven Rock. She nodded to herself and headed down a game trail. Once she was a decent distance away from the bandit camp, she started looking for campsites, finally settling on a small overhang. She tucked her pack under the rock, setting out to find enough wood for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she was settled, small fire crackling at the entrance to the small cave, she pulled out the papers and scrolls Sheogorath's crystal thought she should have. She chewed on a piece of dried fish as she opened the journal first. She chewed thoughtfully as she perused the journal. It was the personal and professional affairs of some smith, filled with dry accounts of purchases of iron and steel, and weapons and household items sold. She turned a page and hear ears pricked up. She sat upright, fish discarded as she read and re-read the page. Dragonbone. The unnamed smith had made dragonbone weapons, and apparently with great frequency. He detailed how the bone worked differently than metal, and Dar'adhavi grinned. This was perfect. She tucked it away, intending to hire Gjalund to deliver it to Eorlund.

Eagerly, she pulled the scrolls, all thought of hunger forgotten. The thinner scroll was unrolled first, and she read it, brow furrowing. A prophecy. She scowled at it as she read it to herself.

"'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.' Well, the dragons have returned, anyway."

She glared at the paper again, then sighed and tucked it aside. Whatever it meant, it would likely happen, and nothing she could do would change it now.

She unrolled the second scroll, thrill of discovery dampened by the nonsensical prophecy. Her brow raised, however, when she saw the Aldmeri Dominion crest on the head of the missive. Her other brow rose to join it as she read. Then her ears pinned back and she swore.

"Those bastards," she growled once she had calmed slightly.

Her tail was still lashing in fury as she wound the scroll again, placing it back in her pack. That one, she vowed, would be kept close, until she could make her way to Elswyr. The Mane would see that, and receive it from her own hand. She glared at it again, mind racing. She had proof, now, that the Aldmeri Dominion lied to the Khajiit. Once that got out, the Thalmor would be hunting her with more vigor that they were now.

"Let them try," she snarled, pulling the loose papers closer.

The first scrap that came to hand only furthered her rage. The An-Xileel were selling those Argonians who would not cooperate to the Thalmor. She sneered and tucked the scrap away. It was incriminating enough to use as blackmail, but she would rather find other avenues. The second sheet only confused her.

"Dear Councilor Saldin,

In a manner of days I believe we'll be ready. Our forces hidden within Ashfallow Citadel have been training night and day, ready to strike when we give the signal. With Captain Veleth distracted by the ash spawn attacks, the timing seems perfect. I've waited nearly a decade to exact my revenge upon Lleril Morvayn for the death of my ancestor and I long for the moment my blade will be drawn across his throat. The next letter you'll recieve from me will include his head in a sack. Display it proudly in the halls of House Hlaalu, brother.

Vendil Ulen"

She set the letter aside, poking the fire as she thought. This likely had to do with Raven Rock, given the mention of Captain Veleth, but she didn't know this Lleril Morvayn. She shrugged, securing it in her pack with the rest. She'd hand it off to the captain when she returned, and then it would be his problem.

She pulled another scrap, baring her teeth in a feral grin. Oh, the Emperor would like this one.

"I am quite certain, Amaund, that the Dark Brotherhood is, if not a myth, than at least out of business. But, if you wish to waste your time in some backwater in Skyrim, I won't stop you. Just bring Rexus with you when you go."

She tucked that aside, and pulled the final scrap. It was a page, torn from some ancient tome, and she idly scanned it. She perked up with the mention of a dragon, and paid more attention.

"…Soul Cairn is the Ideal Master's guardian, the dragon Durnehviir. While little is known of the nature of this beast, it is known that no matter how many times he is slain, he will always return to extract his vengeance."

Dar'adhavi considered that, making a note to ask Paarthurnax when she returned to Skyrim. She shifted, pulling her cloak around her as she stared into the flames. She had much to do, now, and was still no closer to finding this Miraak. Well, maybe Sheogorath would offer some assistance.

_And maybe fish will learn to sing,_ she grumbled as her eyes slid closed.

She woke, sore and annoyed. She got the impression that Sheogorath was avoiding her, which raised several more questions than she had answers for. She gathered her things, grumbling to herself about the vagaries of Daedric Princes, and finished the hike to Raven Rock.

Raven Rock was just waking up when she arrived. Dar'adhavi stopped at the edge of the town, trying to see if she could spot Crescius. One of the Redoran Guard approached her as she lingered.

"Are you lost?"

Dar'adhavi shot him an innocent look. "This one was tasked by Crescius to locate the remains of his ancestor. This one has succeeded, and sought to inform him."

"Hmmm." The dunmer studied her. "Fine. His house is just there."

She followed his direction, knocking on the door she was directed to. It swung open under her fist and she ducked inside.

Crescius had half-risen from his table when she walked in. "You're back! I take it you found something?"

Dar'adhavi nodded. "This one did. Here."

She handed over the journal. "He had found a tomb, and was slain by dragur. This one has cleared the tomb, and left the way open, should any wish to follow her."

"Thank you for this. I'll head over and see for myself."

He rose, brushing past Dar'adhavi in his hurry. His wife sighed as the door swung closed.

"Here, you've earned this." She handed over a small coin purse. "I'm Aphia. You are more than welcome to stay with us during your stay in Raven Rock."

"Dar'adhavi thanks you," she replied, giving a small bow, "but she will likely be staying with Glover. Although, she is seeking one named Miraak, if you know anything?"

Aphia's brow furrowed. "I know that name…" she murmured.

"Do not worry yourself. Dar'adhavi thinks he has powerful magic hiding him. She will continue her search."

She bowed again and took her leave, seeking out Captain Veleth. She found him on the wall, glaring out at the ashlands.

"Ah, if it isn't the helpful Khajiit. What brings you up here this morning?"

Dar'adhavi pulled the letter she had found loose and handed it to Veleth. "This one found this. She does not know the players, but since you were mentioned, you should see, yes?"

Veleth read the letter, stormclouds darkening his expression. "This-"

He looked up at her. "Arano needs to see this. Come with me."

Dar'adhavi sighed as she followed the captain to Morvayn Hall. She figured she'd be asked to attend to the assassins at Ashfallow Citadel. She flicked an ear thoughtfully as she walked.

_Foiling an assassination attempt would make it easier to get Marrowind, if not back under Imperial control, at least more likely to look favorably on an alliance._

As they approached the Hall, Dar'adhavi ducked aside, trotting over to the forge to collect the scroll case the Emperor sent. She trotted back, flicking an ear again when she saw both Captain Veleth and Adril Arano waiting for her. She smiled slightly as she met their disapproving looks.

"Apologies. This one needed to fetch this, as well, if she is to speak with Morvayn." She showed Arano the scroll case, and his eyebrow arched higher.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Arano murmured. "Since you have been helpful with the ash spawn, and finding this…" he sighed. "I do hate to ask more of you, but-"

"But you hold evidence of a threat to your lord's life, and you wish this one to seek it out, yes?"

Captain Veleth nodded. "I'll come with you, just to confirm what you find."

Dar'adhavi nodded slowly. "Very well. But this one does need to speak with Morvayn at some point. Better once the assassins are dead, yes?"

The men looked relieved. Dar'adhavi headed back to the forge to secure the Bloodskaal blade and the other documents. She poked through Glover's inventory, grabbing a few dozen glass arrows. She grinned at Glover as she walked to the main gate. Veleth was waiting for her, discussing something with a guard in low tones as she approached.

He broke off at her approach, as the guard trotted off, presumably to follow his orders.

"Ready? Ashfallow is about an hour away."

Dar'adhavi nodded, and the two followed the faint path east. Neither spoke for some time, but it was a comfortable silence. Dar'adhavi spent the journey studying Captain Veleth, quietly judging what she knew of him.

She slowed to a halt as the citadel came into sight, and she sighed.

"A moment, Captain."

Veleth stopped, turning to face her.

"According to the letter this one discovered, there is likely at least a small force within. You seem to be the type to attract attention. This one is better at sneaking around, unobserved."

Veleth sighed, facing the citadel. "You're right." He seemed to mull over the options, then faced her. "Go in and clear it out. When you're done, I'll go in and confirm who was involved."

Dar'adhavi let out a soft sigh, and Veleth grinned.

"Let me guess. Too many warriors who would insist on going in ahead?"

She grinned. "Something like that, yes. It is good to see sense, especially in one in command."

She ducked into the underbrush as he laughed. She pulled her bow free, focusing on the stone walls ahead. They were crumbled, half buried in the ash. There was a flicker of movement, and Dar'adhavi shot the dunmer through the throat. Two more appeared, and quickly fell beneath her arrows. Once she was certain the outer guards were dealt with, she slid along a shadow to enter the keep proper.

It was Nordic in design, though drifts of ash filled most of the convenient nooks. She made a quick circuit of the main level, but she wasn't expecting to find much. The ash lay almost entirely undisturbed. The assassins weren't using the main levels. She twitched an ear as a small breeze blew past her whiskers. Down, then. Dar'adhavi wasn't too surprised. Most of the buildings in Raven Rock seemed to make more use of the subterranean levels than ground level. Although, given the eruption, she couldn't blame them too much.

She slunk down the curved staircase, keeping an ear cocked for any sounds. She paused at the base of the stairwell, pinning the guard across the room to the wall behind him. Mentally, she raised her estimation of these assassins as she continued on. The guard would have been nearly invisible against the stone, if her eyes hadn't adjusted as quickly as they had.

Dar'adhavi pinned her ears back as she studied the hall ahead. There were several grates across the path, and she suspected that opening them would both be complicated, and attract attention.

She settled back on her haunches and considered. She could hear at least five people ahead, and could scent the regular passage of several more. While she was certain she could slip through undetected, she didn't much care for the odds. And in a fight between a thief and many assassins, the thief would come off the poorer.

That decided her. She slid back into the ruins of the fort and trotted back to where Veleth was waiting.

"Done so soon? I'm impressed."

She scowled. "Hardly. There is a hall, that is well-traveled, and well barred. A distraction could be helpful."

Veleth straightened. "What kind of a distraction?"

Dar'adhavi twitched her tail as she thought. "There were… three in the first section, before the first barrier. Two beyond that, and more further on, although this one could not give an accurate account."

"Hmm. Alright. Though, I am trusting you to watch my back."

"But of course! If you are overrun, they will seek out Dar'adhavi. And if Dar'adhavi cannot hide behind your armor, they might singe her fur, yes? So you will be watched over."

Veleth laughed as he headed into the ruin. She guided him toward the stairs, and he nodded approvingly at the dead guard.

She drew the shadows around her as she found a decent spot, then waved to Captain Veleth. He grinned and marched to the first door, drawing his battleaxe. The first assassin went down under the first swing, and the two dunmer across the hall fell to Dar'adhavi's arrows. She moved to get a clearer shot as the first barrier hissed open. Veleth took care of the closest assassin while she shot past him to take care of the archer at the end of the hall. Dar'adhavi moved forward, ducking behind an open door, as the second barrier hissed open and five more dunmer rushed the hall.

She picked off the two in the rear while Veleth made short work of the faster three. After the fight ended they both stood, ears straining.

"This one believes that is all of them, Captain," Dar'adhavi said, returning the arrow on the string to her quiver and sheathing her bow.

Veleth nodded, bending over the corpses. "I think you're right." He pulled the helmets off, cursing under his breath at some of them. "Damn. Tilisu, Mirri, and Vendil Severin."

He rose, dusting off his hands. "Well, this settles that. I'll meet you back at Raven Rock. Arano needs to know what happened."

Dar'adhavi nodded. "Yes. This one wishes to poke around a bit more."

"And pocket anything that looks valuable?" He laughed softly. "Ah, well, you've more than earned it. Meet me back at Morvayn Manor when you've finished." With that, he left, muttering to himself.

Dar'adhavi watched him go, then carefully spent the next hour stripping anything that looked valuable from the keep. She slipped the keys to the Severin house and safe into her pouch, to be explored at her leisure that night, then took her own leave, following Veleth's tracks across the ash fields.

Once back in Raven Rock, she brushed as much ash out of her fur as she could, much to the amusement of the guards at the Bulwark.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, Khajiit," one said kindly.

She ignored the barbs and headed into the town. After a brief stop at the forge, she opened the door to Morvayn Manor, unsurprised to see Arano looking impatient. She walked in, and the Second Councilor grabbed her arm, pulling her in front of the Councilor.

"Excuse me, Councilor Morvayn? I have some wonderful news."

Lleril looked up from a document, surprised. "Adril… I haven't seen a smile on your face like that in a long time."

Arano gestured to Dar'adhavi. "This visitor has single-handedly dealt with a threat that could have ended your life. Vendil, Tilisu and Mirri Severin weren't who they appeared to be. I'm afraid they were here to avenge Vilur Ulen's death."

Lleril looked shocked. "Vendil? But he's done so much for Raven Rock… how could this be possible?"

"They did it to gain our confidence, councilor. They had us all fooled. I should have been more vigilant. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault, old friend." He turned his attention to Dar'adhavi. "What you've done for me… for all of Raven Rock… goes far beyond what I would have expected from a traveler to our town. For this, you have my deepest gratitude. Now. I'm certain Adril was prepared to reward you appropriately for everything you've done. However, since a bit of coin hardly seems like enough… I've decided to provide something more substantial. Since the Severin family, or whoever they were, turned out to be criminals, their property is now forfeit. As Councilor, I hereby award you Severin Manor and everything contained within. You've earned your citizenship here, and I hope you'll consider staying with us as a member of our community."

Dar'adhavi bowed. "This one thanks you, but cannot accept."

"Oh? And why not?" Lleril seemed almost offended.

Dar'adhavi tugged the Imperial scroll loose, handing it over to Arano. "This one presently serves the Ruby Throne."

Lleril snatched the scroll case away, pulling the scroll free and scanning it. "Hmm. Well, the house was a gift to you, made before this was known. That stands. It's yours. This, however…" he looked up, meeting her gaze. "You are not here to drag Solstheim or Morrowind back into the Empire, are you?"

Dar'adhavi bowed again, tail twitching. "No. This one seeks out the one called Miraak. Although, should Solstheim wish to rejoin the Empire…" She grinned. "Unlikely though that might be, Dar'adhavi will see that happen."

"Mirak… I feel like I know that name…" Lleril turned to Arano, brow furrowing.

"Yes, I know. The Earth stone, maybe?"

They both seemed distressed at being unable to recall, and Dar'adhavi nodded. "Very well. This one needs directions to the Earth stone, then." She stopped as she felt a yawn start. "Or perhaps her new home? It has kept this far, surely it can keep until tomorrow."

Arano smiled at her. "Severin Manor lies at the far edge of the town, and the Earth stone lies not too far beyond it."

Dar'adhavi bowed and took her leave. She paused outside of the Manor, brow furrowing as she studied the sky. It had taken on an eerie cast, and strange clouds were forming overhead. She shrugged it off as she continued to Severin Manor. She had noticed something similar last night, although she was too focused on her treasures from Apocrypha to pay the weather much mind.

_And the guards didn't react to it. Maybe it's common weather patterns for Solstheim._

She saw Glover leaving the local tavern with several others and raised a hand in greeting. He walked past, a blank expression on his face.

"Glover?" she asked, confused as the group passed by.

"The master calls," Glover replied, face still blank.

"I am his hands," a dunmer woman added. Dar'adhavi recognized her as the alchemist in the market.

Arano's wife walked past. "He draws near."

Dar'adhavi watched them leave, then, tail twitching and hackles raised, she followed them out of town. They led her to a large standing stone, already crawling with others from the town. Glover joined one of the guard in hammering away at a large stone, while the others began working on other, similar blocks. Dar'adhavi circled the stone, eying the shape of the stones already in place.

_It looks like a temple._

Halfway through her circuit, she stopped, staring at a dunmer who was also observing the builders. He turned to her, eyebrow arching.

"You there… You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

"This one is here seeking out the one called Miraak."

He pursed his lips in thought. "Miraak, Miraak, It sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place… Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Dar'adhavi pricked up her ears at that. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it? Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

She glared inland in the direction he pointed at. "Hmm. And do you know what these here are doing?"

"Building something, clearly. And yet they don't seem to have much to say about it. I'm very interested to find out what happens when they finish."

She flicked an ear. "Should we stop them, perchance?"

"Certainly not! Doing so would interfere with whatever is going on, and I would be unable to see how this all turns out."

Dar'adhavi sighed. "And who are you, exactly?"

"I am Neloth, of House Telvanni. I came out here to study the ashlands, but this is far more interesting. The same thing is happening at all the stones. Facinating, really."

Dar'adhavi huffed a breath, then turned to find the temple.

"Do come find me if you learn anything interesting!" Neloth called after her.

She raised a hand in mute agreement, then sought out her new home, and the first bed she could find.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheogorath ignored her again that night, and Dar'adhavi tried to stifle her disquiet. There was something happening when she slept here, though she had blamed last night's unease on sleeping rough. Apparently, it went deeper than that.

She raided the larder, making a quick meal to break her fast before heading out to find this temple.

The guards at the Bulwark pointed out the location of the temple on her scrap of a map, and she headed out. The trip was mostly uneventful, with only a few ash spawn and some oversized insects bothering her as she walked.

She sighed in annoyance as the drifts of ash slowly gave way to drifts of snow.

_Oh, how wonderful. Ash and snow. Delightful. Clearly, this island hates-_ the thought cut off abruptly as she saw the bones. There, scattered across the hill, were the bones of dozens of dragons. Dar'adhavi knelt, brushing snow off the nearest skull.

"Did you serve him, brother? Or were you slain to sate his bloodlust?" She rested her hand on the center of the skull. "Fly free, brother."

She rose, heart aching as she took in the scope of the slain dov around her. She had felt nothing, watching Hakon, Gormlaith, and Feldir slaughter the dov in her vision of the past, but that had been war. The mortals were fighting for their survival. This, though…

Dar'adhavi stalked toward the temple, hackles raising. This was slaughter for show, and the sheer arrogance of the act infuriated her. She marched up the steps to the temple, noting that there were workers here, too, and seeming under the same spell that had struck Raven Rock. Her tail lashed as she walked.

Three cultists, marked by the same tentacled masks, charged her, spells raised. Dar'adhavi snarled, drawing her bow. She Shouted fire in the face of the first, moving past him to place arrows in the throats of the following two. The first, blinded by her flames, tried to rise, throwing a spear of ice in her general direction. She stabbed him with an arrow, leaving him where he lay.

Her fury and the fight had brought her to the outer walls of the temple, and she took a moment to collect herself. Fighting in a rage like that made her opponent's work easier, after all, and Miraak was her equal, at the least.

Dar'adhavi studied the arena that formed the center of the temple. There were several nords at work here, and a ramp on the far side, heading into the bowels of the temple. She listened to the chant of the enthralled for a moment, silently vowing to find some method of freeing them, when she noticed a discordant note.

The chant was very monotonous, each line coming from a different throat, but this… Dar'adhavi pinned her ears back. There was someone else here, in possession of their own mind. She slunk around the outer edge, ignoring the enthralled and being ignored in turn, and sought out the dissonant voice.

A young nord woman was pleading with several of the enthralled, moving from one to another as they passed her, entreating them to return to her. Dar'adhavi considered her for a while, then rose.

The woman spied her and approached, eyes narrowed.

"You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

Dar'adhavi studied her, taking in the nearly pristine plate armor and the awkwardness of her movements, and sighed. This woman wasn't much younger than Dar'adhavi, but she wasn't a warrior. Or, at least, hadn't been one for long.

"And who are you, hmm?"

The woman straightened. "I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either free my people, or avenge them."

Dar'adhavi shot a pointed glance at the nearest builder. "Save them from what, exactly?"

Frea's face fell. "I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father, Storn, our shaman, says that Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

Dar'adhavi huffed a small laugh. "This one believes that there is very little that is truly impossible. This Miraak has tried to have this one killed, and this one is here to return the favor." She raised her head, ears pinning back as she scented some more cultists approaching. She drew her bow, setting an arrow to the string. "Come. You, too, have reason to hunt Miraak." She shot the two cultists in quick succession and sheathed her bow. "Just, stay behind this one for now."

Dar'adhavi headed toward the ramp the cultists had emerged from, trying to keep her tail from puffing up. There was something horrible ahead. _Just remember, Skooma Cat, this one will be of no interest if she dies._

She drew her bow again, and started down the ramp.

Dar'adhavi glared upward as the ramp spiraled deeper than she thought, circling down under itself. Finally, they reached a door, and Dar'adhavi held it open for Frea.

The first chamber was empty of life, and Dar'adhavi nodded to the rooms to her left.

"Search there, see if there is anything of use. Dar'adhavi will search the other side."

She took her own orders, walking in through the closest door. There wasn't much she felt was worth the taking, but she bristled at what she found. A body lay on an altar in one room, and three corpses smoldered in iron cages above a fire pit in another. She left, shaking her head, and sought out Frea. The other rooms showed more of the same, with skeletons seated around a table.

_Why? This was his temple, yes? So why slaughter his own people?_

She shook her head to clear it, then nodded at Frea.

"Come."

She led the away down the passage, Frea at her heels.

"So, how is it you are not affected by the spell that holds your people?"

"My father, Storn, the shaman, holds a barrier to protect what few of our people remain. I fashioned an amulet that protects me, but it is the only one of its kind."

Dar'adhavi held up a hand. There were two more cultists ahead, coming up a flight of stairs. Dar'adhavi slew them as they reached the top, then continued on. She stopped again, halfway through the small chamber.

"See this?" she pointed at a stone that was slightly raised. "That is a pressure plate. Step around it."

Frea nodded, carefully giving the stone a wide berth. Dar'adhavi stepped over it, taking the lead again.

They traveled in silence for some time, Dar'adhavi pointing out the pressure plates as they came across them. They paused when they reached a large chamber, taking it in.

Dar'adhavi's tail twitched at the sign of more torture, stalking to one wall, dominated by a platform. She scaled up the side, glaring at the throne before turning her attention to a large chest. It opened easily under her hands, and she quickly transferred the gold, jewels, and jewelry into her belt pouch.

She hopped back down, ducking into a crouch at the familiar sound of dragur emerging from their sarcophagi. There were only two, and they fell quickly under her arrows.

Dar'adhavi flicked an ear at the sound of movement below. "Wait a moment."

She slunk down the stairs, picking off the three cultists that were approaching, then rose.

"Frea? The way is clear."

She led the way deeper down, tail twitching. It was a crypt, identical to all the ones she had seen in Skyrim. Why have a crypt in a temple? And why torture people above it? She snorted to herself. _If I didn't know better, I'd swear this Miraak was one of the Madgod's chosen._

Since none of the dead here seemed inclined to attack, Dar'adhavi left them alone, pulling the release to the gate on the far side of the room.

The gate opened into another section of crypt, this time with a dozen of dragur wandering the area. Dar'adhavi gestured to Frea to stay low and started to pick them off, but they quickly noticed them. Frea lept into the fray, slaying the first two with savage blows from her war axe. Dar'adhavi quietly raised her estimation of the nord, picking off the two dragur who would flank her with shots to the throat.

_The armor may be new, but she can hold her own after all._

Dar'adhavi cocked an ear, then fired one last arrow at a dragur guarding the far end of one hall.

"You're good at this," Frea commented as Dar'adhavi saved what arrows she could.

She smiled in response. "Dar'adhavi dislikes pain. Killing one's opponents before they know she is there saves her much pain."

Frea laughed as they walked toward the next door.

Once Dar'adhavi finished collecting her arrows, she led the way down further into the crypt. She pointed out one final pressure plate, then stopped abruptly inside the door. The hall, which had been empty during her approach, now boasted five pairs of swinging axes.

Dar'adhavi scowled at them, tail lashing in annoyance as her ears pinned back.

"I'm not going down there. It would be foolish to attempt it."

Dar'adhavi transferred her glare from the swinging blades to Frea.

"There is a lever on the far side. Wait, and Dar'adhavi will show you how this is done."

She turned back to the blades, watching and waiting. She slunk through the blades, hissing slightly when she made a small miscalculation and lost some hairs from the tip of her tail. She glared at the offending blade, then pulled the lever, halting the blades and opening the way ahead.

While Frea trotted to catch up, Dar'adhavi studied the rubble around the door. She was surprised to see the ruins of a nordic puzzle door, the three rings separated and half buried.

_Huh. I didn't think those could be destroyed._

"Thank you. Miraak took great pains to make it difficult to reach him, it seems," Frea said as she reached Dar'adhavi's side. "Let us hope this is the last of these traps."

"It won't be," Dar'adhavi replied, moving on.

The next chamber was halfway collapsed, but the path continued past a grate to their left. Dar'adhavi slowly circled the room, finding a passageway. She froze, arrow on the string when she heard a dragur sarcophagus open, and froze for a moment when the dragur fell out, lifeless.

_That's new._

She sheathed the arrow, then searched for the mechanism to open the grate. She found it, then rejoined Frea. She pushed the walkway down, sliding past the two sets of bone chimes hung from the ceiling. She nodded in approval as Frea did the same. She was about to point out yet another pressure plate when three walkways across the room dropped, revealing a cultist flanked by two dragur.

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes, drawing three arrows, sniping the cultist first, then the two dragur as they milled around in confusion.

"And there's a pressure plate at the bottom of each ramp, as well," she told Frea, heading up the center ramp. There was nothing of interest in the chamber, so she pressed onward.

The next chamber was carved into a cave, with an iron cage along the only available path. Dar'adhavi hissed quietly as she approached the cage, and the skeletons that were impaled by the ironwork.

_More senseless violence. These ones had to have been impaled when this was made. But why?_

"I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters, but his path seems to have been a cruel one."

"Yes," Dar'adhavi replied, moving onward. She could do nothing for Miraaks many victims, save avenge them.

A sound ahead, and Dar'adhavi glared at the half-dozen skeletons approaching. She picked them off easily enough, then continued onward once she was certain they were alone again.

Idly, she collected her arrows, nodding thanks when Frea handed her one she overlooked.

They passed more traps and dragur, heading deeper underground. Dar'adhavi was almost relieved to stumble across a pair of cultists, if only to break up the monotony.

They rounded yet another corner, and found yet another descending staircase.

"How much deeper can this be?" Frea asked, incredulous. "I had been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple… It cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones."

Dar'adhavi nodded in agreement, mind racing. If Miraak was truly a Dragonborn, like her, how much power did she have that she didn't even know of yet? And if Miraak was truly one of the priests of Alduin's dragon cult, how much more did he know?

For the first time since fighting Mirmulnir at the western watchtower, Dar'adhavi felt a tendril of fear curl down her spine.

She staggered to a halt near the bottom of the stairs, jaw clenching in renewed fury. The bones of a slain dovah hung from the ceiling ahead, arranged so it appeared to be in flight.

She tamped down the anger and moved into the room, catching sight of a word wall to her left.

"I had heard Miraak had turned against the dragon cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this…"

The ground beneath them rumbled, and Dar'adhavi drew her bow as the sarcophagi across the room opened. One dropped another lifeless dragur, while the other three were still very active.

Frea met them in battle as Dar'adhavi shot around her. The dragur fell easily, and Dar'adhavi almost smiled. Then the final sarcophagus opened, and Dar'adhavi swore.

The newest Dragur was heavily armored, and made for Frea immediately. Dar'adhavi shot at the joints of the armor, but didn't manage to accomplish much more than slow it down. Finally, it moved just enough. And Dar'adhavi managed to hit it through the torso. It fell, and Dar'adhavi turned her attention to Frea.

She was winded, but still standing. "There is a door behind this one," she said, pointing at the final sarcophagus.

Dar'adhavi nodded and searched the corpses. She found a key on the armored one, and tossed it to Frea.

"Try this."

Frea opened the door while Dar'adhavi collected what arrows she could, then followed.

There was a long table with two ornate chairs facing the door, occupied by two lifeless dragur. Dar'adhavi walked past them to the door opposite, opening it to reveal a back passage overlooking what looked like a dining hall.

The pair entered the dining hall. Dar'adhavi slowly walked around the perimeter, noticing a faint movement of air along one wall. She slowly studied the wall, glaring at the carvings that dominated the wall adjacent. They resembled fish, in a way, and a type of lizard. The statues all showed too many teeth.

Frea hurried across the room to the far doorway, then stopped.

"Dead end? Impossible. There must be something more!"

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes and walked down a side passage Frea had overlooked.

"There is a hidden passage on the far wall," she announced, finding the handle she was looking for in the small passage. "And here, look. It is open."

Dar'adhavi met Frea in the main chamber. "From what we have seen so far, Miraak does not think in straight lines. He is unlikely to do the obvious."

Frea nodded, standing aside so Dar'adhavi could take the lead again.

They followed the rough-hewn passage in silence. Dar'adhavi slowed when it opened into a rough chamber, taking it in before she entered. There was a staircase descending deeper into the bowels of the temple in the floor, covered by a solid grate. There were pedestals arranged around the edges of the room, but they only held ruined texts. Dar'adhavi nodded to herself, skirting around the edge of the room into the adjacent chamber.

The next room held another of the disquieting statues, this one boasting three heads, looming over a lectern with a handle. The center of the room held another staircase under a grate. Dar'adhavi turned the handle and the grate swung open. She descended the first stair as Frea followed.

"I do not recognize this statuary," Frea mused as they approached the second stair. "I do not like this place. It almost looks as if these statues will come to life at any moment."

"That is an… unsettling thought. Dar'adhavi wishes you had not voiced it."

At the bottom of the second stair, Dar'adhavi hissed. There was a brazier in the shape of a mouth illuminating an empty room, and she could see a second one in the next chamber.

She slid past them, fully expecting something to happen, but they passed the two chambers without incident. The hallway ahead led to a solid wall, a handle set nearby.

Dar'adhavi twisted the handle, and the wall slid down. She was surprised to see that it was a pillar, with yet another downward stair carved within. She led the way down, unsurprised to find an unlocked door at the bottom.

She opened it, revealing a dragon skull mounted over a brazier. She walked past it, flicking an ear at the chamber ahead. It appeared to be a hill, with several more of the fish-lizard statues lining the main walk. Dar'adhavi glared up the path, furious at Miraak for defiling the corpses of the dov that occupied the central aisle. Wing bones arched over either side, embedded in the rock.

Dar'adhavi shook her head, shooting at the skeletons and dragur that milled further up the hill. Once she could make out no further movement, she led the way up the hill, pointing out the handful of tripwires along the path.

There was a single dragur at the top, and Dar'adhavi took it out unawares. She studied the statues on the platform, ears pinning back. It was another three-headed fish-lizard, and a new one, with crab claws and eyes painted in a swirling pattern across the body. Vaguely, it reminded her of Hermaus Mora, and she hissed.

Dar'adhavi passed the statues, pulling the chain on the far wall. It revealed another doorway, and another passage.

"This one is starting to believe that Miraak wishes to exhaust any who try to find him," she muttered as she led the way down the passage. "It would be easier to defeat them then, yes?"

Frea chuckled behind her.

Dar'adhavi rounded a final corner and froze. The chamber ahead was lined with filigree walls, identical to what she had seen in Apocrypha. The floor was more filigree, and the center of the room was a plinth with a book resting on it.

The book had the same feel of magic as the one she had pulled from the mine, and she swore under her breath.

_He's hiding in Apocrypha._

She sheathed her bow and strode to the book. She noticed a passage to her left, but ignored it. She was here for Miraak, and the way to him was through the book.

She picked it up, tail lashing as dark tentacles appeared and dragged her within.


	6. Chapter 6

"The time comes soon when… What?" The voice was male

Dar'adhavi blinked to clear her vision as a man in armor similar to the cultists wheeled to face her. She could make out four of the floating tentacled daedra from her last visit flanking him, and she could sense a dragon nearby. A dragon and… something like a dragon.

_I suppose that's what a Dragonborn feels like._

Before her vision was fully clear, the masked man shot lightning at her. She fell to her knees in pain as he walked closer.

"Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh. You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet…" he chuckled. "So you have slain Alduin. Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked th earth, but I chose a different path. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!"

She rolled her eyes at the posturing, but some force kept her on her knees.

Miraak Shouted, and she turned her attention back to him. "Mul Qah Diiv!"

Light formed around him, and she could see the echoes of a dovah in the shape of it.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon, they will finish building my temple, and I can return home." He turned to the daedra that flanked him. "Send her back where she came from." He turned to leave, adding over his shoulder, "She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

The daedra lashed her with power, but she gritted her teeth and bore it, glaring at Miraak's back as he mounted the dragon that waited. The dragon did not seem pleased, and Miraak looked to be controlling its flight, like a horse.

Dar'adhavi narrowed her eyes as the dragon took off, and she allowed herself to succumb to the blows of the daedra.

When her vision cleared again, she glowered at the book, then shoved it into her pack.

"What happened to you? You read the book, and then… it seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you."

Dar'adhavi twitched her tail. "Dar'adhavi saw Miraak, and his dragon."

"Where? Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?" Frea demanded, eagerly.

"Not yet. Not with this. He is in Apocrypha, and has the loyalty of at least some of the daedra there."

Frea considered this. "We should return to my village, then, and speak to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on."

Frea shoved past her, darting down the far passage. Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes and followed, mentally going over what she knew.

_Miraak in in Apocrypha. He is bound there, somehow, and can not leave without the temple being finished. Likely, the other Stones Frea mentioned play some part, as well. He has a dragon, but I doubt he has earned his loyalty. Given the skeletons in and around the temple, the dovah serves out of fear, or some manner of binding. _

She considered the wall she found in the mine, and the one she'd seen in the temple. Those held the first two words she had heard Miraak use to form his armor.

_And the third… Diiv. Hmm. This would be simpler with Paarthurnax or Vulthuryol here. _

She shook her head, dismissing the idea.

_And since he can do that, he might be enslaving the minds of Solstheim with a Shout, as well._ She sighed, annoyed. Dragonrend had skittered under her fur like a wild thing, and she doubted any Shout Miraak made use of would feel pleasant.

Dar'adhavi followed Frea out through a small cave, ears pinning back when a small clump of snow loosened and fell on her head with a wet plop. She shook off the snow, following Frea along a game trail.

Frea stopped at a branch on the trail, pointing North.

"See that green light? It comes from the Wind Stone, where my people work against their will."

Frea turned and continued along the path. Dar'adhavi gave the light one last look, then turned to follow. They ran in silence, each consumed with her own thoughts. After several minutes, Dar'adhavi was startled out of her thoughts as a strange glow slowly overtook the horizon.

"Storn has used his magic to raise a barrier around the village to protect the few of us left. That the barrier is still there is a good sign."

Dar'adhavi followed Frea into the village, shaking off the faint tingle of magic from the barrier as Frea approached a small group kneeling in the square.

"Father! I have returned! There is yet hope."

"Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?" the man kneeling in the center of the group replied.

"No. But I have brought someone who has seen things."

Dar'adhavi approached the group. "This one is Dragonborn. She has seen where Miraak hides to consolidate his power, and will see him fail."

Storn looked up at her. "Truly? You are Dragonborn, like Miraak? This is good. Travel to Saering's Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge to free our people."

Dar'adhavi nodded and left the village. Saering's Watch was already labeled on her map, and she followed her map towards it. She stopped once out of the village and counted her supply of arrows. She snarled softly and changed her course, heading back to Raven Rock. Glover could supply her much faster than the beleaguered Skaal, and she could secure the whispering tome in Severin Manor, away from innocent eyes.

The journey was fairly uneventful as the landscape shifted from snow to ash. Dar'adhavi leaned against a tree, halfway up a slope as the sun sank below the horizon. The drifts of ash made the going difficult. Idly, she wondered if there was a way to clean it up as she surveyed the drifts, keeping an eye out for more ash spawn. She was just shoving off the tree to continue onward when all her fur stood on end.

She glanced around as she dropped into a crouch, but there was nothing there. She was prepared to shrug it off as nerves when a deafening roar split the sky, blinding light piercing her eyes as she flung up a hand to protect herself. She felt the tingle of a dragon in the back of her mind as she blinked the stars and ash from her eyes. It seemed almost familiar, somehow.

She shook her head and faced the dragon. She felt her knees go weak as she realized who had landed before her.

"Alduin."

He glared at her, crimson gaze pinning her in place.

"Dovahkiin," he snarled in reply, finally turning his gaze up to glare at the sky.

Dar'adhavi sat abruptly, ignoring the ash that puffed up around her. "What- how?"

He snarled and glared at her again. "I owe you nothing."

She nodded. "Fair. I suppose this means I must fight you again."

"You do not sound pleased at the thought."

She snorted. "I'm not. I didn't wish to fight you in the first place. I would like to find a peaceful solution to this, if one exists." She slowly rose to her feet, doing her best to brush the ash off. "So. Whenever you're ready, then."

Alduin growled lowly. "You won, Dovahkiin."

She cocked her head. "But you returned. Is this not a rematch?"

"You won. You have proven your Thu'um is the stronger. I must serve you, in whatever way you command," he spat the words.

Dar'adhavi froze, mind racing through the implications. "I would like to restore Numinex, though I do not know the Shout you used. And this other Dragonborn, Miraak." Alduin snorted in surprise. "Yes. This one was not impressed when she first met him. However, he has a Shout that bends the stones to do his bidding, and possibly several Dov, as well."

"And you wish this Shout, as well?" Alduin sneered.

"No. I sought Dragonrend as I was told it was the only way to stop you. I only used it the once. I'm seeking how to break his control. If the Dov wish to continue to serve him, that's a separate issue."

Alduin hummed in thought. "I would need to taste the Thu'um he used to control the stones. And if you have the remains of Numinex, I can restore him."

She sighed, glancing up the mountain. "His remains are at the Throat, guarded by Paarthurnax. Well, most of them. Some are at the Skyforge, to be turned into weapons for me."

Alduin snorted. "That seems wise. Who suggested it to you?"

"Vulthuryol suggested using the bones of Numinex as weapons, and Paarthurnax suggested finding scales to forge into armor." She scowled, thinking. "If you would be willing, I came across a journal of a smith. It details how to make the weapons and armor. Eorlund could use that."

Alduin snorted as Dar'adhavi began to pace. "I will carry this journal to your smith, Dovahkiin."

"Good. And you will terrify the citizens of Whiterun, which is also good. Try not to eat anyone, though. It complicates things." She grinned up at him. "I was told that there is a Word of Power at Saering's Watch, on the northern edge of Solstheim, and that that is one I can use to free the Stones, and those who toil at them."

Alduin studied her, interested. "I see. And you seek out that word, as well?"

"Arrows first, and I want to get rid of this key to Apocrypha, then I'll seek it out." She shot Alduin a look. "And I want you to stay in Skyrim. I'll deal with Miraak on my own."

She continued on her way, flicking an ear as Alduin walked alongside her. She stopped and turned.

"You really aren't meant for overland travel. Say your piece."

Alduin studied her in silence for a long moment, then spoke. "Miraak fears me. It would serve you better were I to remain here."

"Miraak is an idiot with an overblown sense of his own superiority. He might have feared you once, but no longer." She huffed a laugh. "He seems to think that he could have defeated you, like swatting a fly. No. I'll let his arrogance be his downfall. Now, wait here while I get that journal. And then stay in Skyrim. I won't lose those dov loyal to me to him."

Alduin cocked his head as he studied her. "I will see these stones, and if I might learn the Shout you need."

So saying he rose, wheeling gracefully and flying off toward the Skaal village. Dar'adhavi watched him leave, tail lashing. Finally she continued on her way to Raven Rock. If Alduin was going to rain down fire and destruction, she'd deal with it later.

She reached the Bulwark, brushing the ash from her fur. The guards ignored her, muttering amongst themselves about the dragon sighting. Dar'adhavi walked past them, shamelessly eavesdropping, then sighed and continued to her new home. None of them knew anything more than she, and the sight of dragons was not as common here as it was becoming in Skyrim.

As she passed Glover's forge, she paused. "Glover. This one has need of quite a large amount of arrows, the sturdier the better."

He grinned at her. "That will be easily enough done, with the mine open again. Come back in a few hours, and I'll have a few dozen ebony arrows for you."

Dar'adhavi nodded and continued to Severin Manor. Once inside, she dug the first Black Book out of the pile by the door. Taking it and the one from Miraak's temple, she headed into the master bedroom. She cleared out the safe, dumping everything on the floor to be sorted later, and shoved both books in, locking the door behind them. She knew very well that the lock wouldn't dissuade a determined thief, but it would stymie anyone less.

She looked at the pile from the safe, and considered the pile by the door and sighed. She was tired, and the day was only getting worse. She gave the bed one last, longing look, then climbed up the stairs one last time. She found the journal and an empty sack and headed back out to the ashlands. She knew that Alduin could find her in Raven Rock, but she didn't want to terrorize the town just now.

Dar'adhavi stretched as the door swung closed behind her, and she decided to kill a bit of time examining the Earth Stone. She wasn't surprised to see the wizard had gone, or that several of the Redoran guards and townsfolk were still laboring away. She circled the site, weaving in and around the enthralled laborers as she studied the stonework. It appeared to be more in the style she had seen in Apocrypha, and she snorted. Miraak didn't seem able to come up with any ideas of his own.

She felt the familiar tingle of an approaching dragon and headed down the coast a short distance. Alduin landed before her and she gave him an annoyed look. She flicked her ears toward the town, but no one seemed to have noticed his arrival.

"So, what have you learned, Oh Eldest and Wisest of the Dov?"

He glared at her. "I must serve you, Dovahkiin, that does not mean that I will tolerate your mockery."

Dar'adhavi leaned against a tree. "Hardly mocking. Speak to Vulthuryol or Odahviing. I speak to all of the dov so."

"Hmm." Alduin glowered at her, and she gave him an innocent look. "I have found the Word you need, and have sensed the other two from the enthralled stones." He shifted his gaze to the Earth Stone, then back to her. "Miraak is bound to Hermaeus Mora, and that one will be most displeased with my interference."

Dar'adhavi straightened. "Can the daedric princes harm the dov? I never thought to ask."

"Not harm, but it would be… unpleasant for some time."

Dar'adhavi chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, tail lashing. "Miraak hides in Apocrypha, and is bound to Hermaeus Mora. I misdoubt that he could be slain without Mora's approval… Ah, well. We can harry him without approval. What are the Words?"

Alduin shook his head, but he turned to a collapsed pillar and Shouted. Dar'adhavi walked up, studying the words as Alduin gave her his knowledge of them. She rolled the words over in her mind, sneering at the feeling.

"It seems simpler to simply ask for what you want," she muttered. She turned to the Stone, grabbing the sack with the journal. "Thank you for the Words. Now, Eorlund at the Skyforge needs this, and Numinex needs to be resurrected. Go attend to those, and I will start breaking Miraak's hold over Solstheim."

Alduin chuckled quietly as she slung the sack over his neck. "You have the Shout to force my actions, and you still give me the option to refuse?"

"Well, yes. I would rather have the dov, you included now, serve me because they wish to, not because I forced them." She studied the sky as she thought. "You know, I have Odahviing and Sahloknir guarding the Emperor. You might enjoy tormenting the nobles as well."

He took flight, taking a moment to study her from the air. "Or, I could return here, and assist you in handling Miraak."

Alduin flew off before she could reply, and she glared at his retreating form. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and started walking toward the Earth Stone. Since she was here and had the words, she might as well start here.

She studied the area, finally clambering on top of the pillar Alduin had used. She readied her bow, placing an arrow to the string, then took a deep breath.

She Shouted. "Gol!"

The response was instantaneous. The construction glowed red, then shattered. The water around the stone, ankle-deep when she traversed it earlier, spat forth one of the oversized daedra from Apocrypha. The daedra reacted as the last had, spewing poison and tentacles as it stood.

The former enthralled had shaken off the effects much faster than she expected, but she was glad for the assistance. The Redoran Guard she had freed charged into battle, and several of the civilians tried to throw a punch or two, as well. Dar'adhavi grinned as she fired over their heads, grateful, for once, that the daedra was so much larger than the mortals around it.

It fell under the combined attacks, and Dar'adhavi sighed. Her relief was short-lived, however, when a second daedra rose from the shallows of the bay. Heaving an annoyed sigh, she began firing upon the daedra, while the Redoran guard closed with the beast, slashing at it with their swords. It, too, fell in short order, and Dar'adhavi waited to see if a third would appear.

Once she was certain that the Stone was cleansed, she hopped off her pillar and made her way into the town. Captain Veleth caught her eye and jerked his head toward the Bulwark. She followed him up the stairs, enjoying the feel of the sea breeze in her fur.

"So, you know what caused that? And you can stop it?"

Dar'adhavi considered. "This one knows some of what caused the enthrallment of your people, yes, and does seek to free them. She needs to find the other Stones, though."

Veleth nodded. "Well, that I can help with. Here."

He took her map, marking the locations of the Stones for her and handing it back. She looked over the map, tail twitching as she studied it.

"Very well. This one needs to free the Skaal enthralled at the Wind Stone next."

Veleth nodded, casting his gaze over the ashlands. "Let me know if you need any help. You've more than earned it."

Dar'adhavi hummed in thought. "First, this one must cleanse the Stones, then…" she sighed. "This one has found two books that are bound to Apocrypha so far, and might need to find more."

"Well, you've got quite the journey, then." Veleth held out his hand and Dar'adhavi handed over the map again. "There. Tel Mithryn, There's a wizard lives there, Neloth. He's an ass, but he's been looking into those books, too. You might get some information from him."

She took the map again, nodding her thanks. She shoved it into her pouch as she clambered down and sought out Glover. She really didn't want to face another of those monstrosities without enough arrows.


	7. Chapter 7

Dar'adhavi approached Tel Mithryn, tail twitching as she studied the giant mushrooms. The Stones were cleansed, except for the one in the center of Miraak's temple, and she just wanted to get this over with. She had tried to cleanse that one, but it had proven stronger than she thought. She hadn't tried to use all three words just yet, unsure of what would happen.

_And now I get to talk to an elf in a giant mushroom. I really hate this island._

She walked past a pair of dunmer, one attempting to cast a spell, the other haranguing him, and headed up the ramp to the closest mushroom. The door was locked, and she considered picking it as she watched the pair below. Deciding to wait, for now, she retreated and climbed up the second ramp. There was a panel with glowing runes just inside the door. She blinked at them, yelping in surprise when they flared and she began floating upwards.

She was deposited on a small wooden platform, evidently in the cap of the mushroom. She looked around, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I don't believe you were invited here. Who- Oh, yes. The khajiit from Raven Rock. Why are you here?"

Dar'adhavi turned to face the speaker. "This one was told that the great wizard, Neloth, could help her learn to use the Black Books she found."

He stepped closer, studying her face. "Found and read, I see. Well, what are you looking for, exactly?"

"The enthrallment of Solstheim was done by Miraak. He is trying to rebuild his temple, and turn the Stones to shrines." She flicked an ear. "As far as this one can tell, he is bound to Apocrypha. This one needs to find him, or the Books he learned from."

"Hmm. Really. Why?"

Dar'adhavi shrugged. "This one is Dragonborn, like Miraak. This one must know what Miraak knows if this one hopes to stop him"

"Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting." He studied her for a moment, then nodded. "Well, luckily for us both, I know where to look. The Dwarven ruin of Nchardak has one of the Books tied to yours."

Dar'adhavi sighed. "And you can not reach it without this one's aid, yes? Very well. Lead on. This one cares not for the Books, this one simply needs a weapon."

Neloth floated down, calling up to her, "That is very short-sighted of you. But I won't turn down the help of a Dragonborn."

She gave the room one last once-over, then shrugged and floated down herself. Neloth was gone by the time she reached the bottom, and she sighed, tail twitching in annoyance.

_You need him. You can't do this without aid_. She grumbled at the thought, and entertained herself with thoughts of Shouting him off the ledge as she trotted to catch up.

"Why do you think this one is short-sighted?" she asked when she caught up.

"The Black Books provide knowledge. Dangerous knowledge, yes, but it is still useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience. And you seem set on discarding that knowledge."

Dar'adhavi scoffed. "The danger is irrelevant. This one simply does not wish to deal with Hermora more than needed."

"That choice seems to have been taken from you." Neloth replied.

Dar'adhavi huffed, slowing as the ruins came into view. She drew her bow and hesitated.

"Do you have any here guarding this place? Or is it home to bandits?"

Neloth sighed. "Bandits. I sealed the door when I left after my last visit to keep out ignorant meddlers. Damned scavengers."

She nodded and picked off the nearest scout. "Well, they know we are here now. Shall we?"

Neloth shook his head as she slunk around a pillar, taking out the second watcher and clearing the main approach. She could hear him behind her, but she kept her attention on the ruins ahead. The tumbled down towers offered plenty of hiding places, and she wasn't looking forward to tangling with the bandits in hand-to-hand.

The decision to sneak up on the bandits was taken from her when Neloth charged a bandit she'd missed, shooting lightning bolts and insults at his would-be attacker. Dar'adhavi sighed, rubbing her temple. She could feel a headache coming, and just knew that it would only get worse before she got the book.

Taking up her bow, she took out a bandit that had tried to flank Neloth, moving around the rubble and fallen buildings to get a clear shot at a bandit in possession of a staff of firebolt. _This would be so much simpler if I was alone_, she grumbled as she trotted to catch up with the wizard.

Neloth was waiting impatiently by the main door, foot tapping, as she trotted up.

"Good. You're finally here. The dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals. Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. Let me unlock the doors. The book is just inside."

He deposited a blue cube on the pedestal near the door while Dar'adhavi stood, tail twitching. The bars across the doors retracted and Neloth deposited the cube in his sack, shoving the doors open and walking into the main room.

Dar'adhavi took a deep breath. _This one is already Yours, My Lord. There is no need to drive her further into Your care._

She flicked an ear, annoyed at the lack of response, and entered the ruin.

Neloth was circling a glass plate set into the floor, muttering to himself. He looked up when she entered, scowling.

"We'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply into this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers."

He headed to an elevator on one side of the room, and she followed him, tail lashing as the thrumming from the book echoed in her bones. They rode down in silence. Once at the bottom of the shaft, she froze, drawing her bow. She peered around the corner, shooting the three spider atomatons ahead, then glanced back at Neloth.

"The way ahead is barred."

The wizard walked around her, sniffing disdainfully at the jets of flame barring the hallway. He reached past her, plucking a cube off a pedestal, and handed it to her. The moment the cube was removed, the flames stopped.

"Although I doubt the others will be found so easily." He handed her the second cube, as well. "Here. You might as well be useful."

He walked ahead, leaving her fuming in his wake. She drew an arrow, aiming at the center of his back. How badly do I need him, truly?

Then she sighed, sheathing the bow and her arrow. She collected the cubes and followed him deeper into the ruins. She curled her lip as the smell of damp began to fill the air.

She met Neloth in the great chamber, growling under her breath as she took in the sight of the drowned towers beyond. Neloth was bent over some display, studying it intently.

"As you can see, the boilers are down one level. With a single cube, we can access them, but we need four to turn them on. So five in total. According to this, there should be a cube through here."

Hours later, they returned to the boiler room. Dar'adhavi grumbled as she tried to brush the dank, oily water from her fur, quietly snarling vicious curses at the Dunmer. Neloth, robes just as pristine as they were when they entered, reached the platform with the boiler controls.

"That was easier than expected. I'm glad you were here to do all the hard work. Now, place the cubes to activate the boilers."

She rolled her eyes, but did so, flicking an ear behind her as she heard gears start to turn.

_Lovely. Another centurion. I really hate the Dwemer._

As she placed the final cube, a walkway slammed down, revealing a massive centurion across the room. Dar'adhavi drew her bow and fired as she backed up the walkway. She swore as she heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of spheres coming up behind her.

She dropped into a crouch and Shouted fire, trying to buy herself some space. The closest sphere melted under the Shout, but the second raised its crossbow attachment. Dar'adhavi rolled to the side, Shouting again as she rose. The second sphere fell, and she turned to the centurion. She fired relentlessly as she caught her breath, then Shouted once more.

She swore under her breath as the centurion continued forward, apparently unharmed by the gout of flame.

Dar'adhavi reached for another arrow, and swore again when she felt only air. A bolt of lightning shot past her, and she jumped with a yelp. She felt her fur and whiskers curling as stray electricity singed her, but the bolt was aimed at the centurion.

It finally fell with a shudder, and she glared at Neloth.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I'm going to head back upstairs and see if the reading room has steam. If so, it should be a simple matter to release the book."

So saying, he turned and headed back to the lift.

Dar'adhavi stood, stunned. Then she shook her head and gathered what arrows she could. _I've gotten used to people being afraid of me. I think I might understand Miraak a bit more, now._

She finished collecting her arrows, and the small valuables she could find, and followed Neloth to the reading room. As she waited for the lift, she considered the revelation. It troubled her,

Neloth was standing by yet another small pillar, muttering to himself.

"Did it not work?" Dar'adhavi asked, approaching him.

He glared at her. "It worked. The steam is flowing." He transferred the glare to the glass covering the book. "It should be a simple matter to raise it now. Out of my way."

Dar'adhavi moved to one side, watching him work. She yawned, and caught sight of a small button. Idly, she pressed it, and feigned innocence when mechanisms growled to life. Neloth jumped back as the glass split down the center. The book rose, ponderously, and Dar'adhavi moved to stand by Neloth.

"At last," he breathed. He shot her a look and gave her a mocking bow. "Please, be my guest. You deserve the first look."

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes at his tone, but approached the book.

"Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane. What's the worst that could happen? Well, you could have your mind sucked dry by Hermaeus Mora, but that's supposed to be very rare."

"Very comforting," Dar'adhavi muttered, opening the book and bracing herself as tentacles emerged from the text.

"Oh good. Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me, if you see him."

She turned to glare at him, but he was already gone. She was in Apocrypha once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Dar'adhavi stretched, scanning the area around her. There wasn't much, just a scrye on the small platform in which she found herself. She tugged the small crystal free from her pouch and pressed the scrye. A bridge uncurled and she waited while a tunnel swung around. She hopped into it, following the tug of the crystal to a scrap of paper and heading deeper into the tunnel.

Several hours, and books, later, Dar'adhavi approached the final chapter. Her crystal had guided her to a scroll, a journal, and a scrap of paper before falling limp, and she wanted to be back on Mundus before she read them. She still had several arrows, though some had broken on the lurkers and seekers she had encountered. As she climbed the stairs, the sky darkened as Hermaus Mora made himself known.

Dar'adhavi schooled her face to neutrality as eyes and tentacles writhed and disappeared before her. She forced herself not to turn as she realized she was surrounded.

"You have entered my realm. You have sought out knowledge that only one other has obtained. I know what you want. To use your power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will."

Dar'adhavi twitched an ear. "This one is not so easily defined, Lord."

The closest eyes narrowed at that, but the Daedra continued. "All seekers of knowledge serve me, in time. You will be no different."

A tentacle approached her, then stiffened.

"No. How have you come to this knowledge? Only Miraak holds the wisdom I gave him."

Dar'adhavi slowly shifted her stance as the Daedra raged. She knew that there was nowhere she could flee to, as long as she remained in Apocrypha, and Hermaeus Mora was between her and the only sure exit. She still had arrows, true, but she could only hope to irritate the Prince, not kill him. She was about to resign herself to her death when the sky was rent buy an echoing roar. She looked up, startled, as ebony wings surrounded her. Alduin roared again, and Dar'adhavi bolted toward the now clear book.

She opened it, fleeing back to Mundus as Alduin's defiance echoed in her ears.

As her vision cleared, she found herself back in the dwemer reading room. Neloth approached her as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

"What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books."

She sighed. "This one was offered an arrangement by Hermora. Since this one already possesses the knowledge he offered, he became rather angry at this one."

"He spoke to you? And you're still acting surprisingly sane, too. How did you escape? I highly doubt he would have let you leave, under the circumstances."

Dar'adhavi sighed. "This one has allies, yes? One of them interfered."

Neloth looked unsatisfied with that, and she raised a hand to silence him. "This one is very tired. This one will explain all, in great depth, later."

"Hmph. See that you do." He turned to go, calling back over his shoulder, "I'm heading back to Tel Mithryn. I have a few ideas on how to find more of those Black Books."

Dar'adhavi rolled her eyes as the door slammed closed behind him._ I highly doubt there's anything more I need from there. Besides, Daedric Princes can hold grudges for millennia. Seems foolish to go trotting right back after angering Himself._

She followed the Dunmer outside, pinning her ears back and drawing her bow as she felt a dragon approach. There was something wrong about him, though, something that made her lip curl and her hackles rise.

He landed on the ruined tower across from her, and they studied each other for a moment. He was more serpentine than the dragons she was accustomed to, built similar to the one she had seen Miraak ride on her first visit to Apocrypha.

"Miraak has commanded your death. So it shall be."

Dar'adhavi narrowed her eyes at that. "And why do you obey? He his too afraid to face me himself, so he sends you?"

The dragon blinked at her, and she saw something in his gaze that turned her stomach. Unbidden, the words of Bend Will came to mind, and she snarled.

"No. You will fight because you wish it, no one else," she roared as the dragon took to the sky. She felt… something… as she screamed, something similar to her first use of a Shout, and she was stunned as the dragon staggered as if struck.

She sheathed her bow, watching as the dragon circled, then settled upon the fallen tower once more.

"Dovahkiin. What did you do?" He seemed bewildered.

Dar'adhavi shrugged, sitting on the ledge across from the tower. Her tail still lashed in rage at what Miraak had done, and she didn't trust her voice to be steady.

"Her will is stronger than Miraak's. She simply laid claim to you."

Dar'adhavi didn't look up as Alduin landed behind her.

"Alduin, Thuri." The serpentine dragon ducked his head. "I felt your death."

Alduin grumbled. "She was victorious. It was deemed that I should serve her."

Dar'adhavi tilted her head back, studying the elder dragon upside-down. "How did it go with Hermora?"

Alduin pinned her with a crimson glare as she laughed. She rose, dusting herself off.

"So. This one is Dar'adhavi. You know Alduin. Who are you? And what happens now?"

The serpentine dragon studied her. "I am Krosulhah. I am indebted to you, Dovakiin thuri. I will aid you as I can against Miraak."

Dar'adhavi stretched, feeling her back pop. "Very well. This one requires a place where several Dov can gather, since I doubt you came alone," she said to Alduin.

He simply studied her with a blank expression. "You ordered them to remain in Skyrim," he said, mildly.

"Yes, as I ordered you. I know the Dov don't follow orders. So find me a place where you can gather."

Alduin laughed. "Saering's Watch. The location of the word wall you were sent to."

He rose, Krosulhah following, and she scowled after them. I do not like having abilities I did not know about.

She waited, but there was no reply. She sighed and headed back to Tel Mithryn. She wanted to see what Neloth could tell her about the Black Books, even as she doubted that she would use them again.

The walk back was almost pleasant, if it weren't for the ash that coated her fur with every step. She stopped on a ridge just above the crowd of giant mushrooms and tried to get the worst of the ash out. She froze when the wind shifted, bringing the smell of fresh-spilled blood to her nose. She crouched, ears pinned back as she tried to discern where the blood was coming from. Slowly, she walked along a ridge, following the smell of blood on the wind. She hissed when she saw the ash spawn, but they hadn't noticed her yet. Satisfied, she shot the three in quick succession. Once they had crumbled to ash once more, she approached the form they had been milling around.

She recognized the woman at once. The observer of the apprentice. Varona. She sighed and cast around, but all she could smell was ash and blood, and faintly, magic. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on that, but the trail was far too faint for her to track. The spawn had trampled any tracks into uselessness, as well.

She sighed and approached Tel Mithryn. She wasn't looking forward to informing Neloth. _I doubt he would miss her, or mourn her. Probably only concerned for how it affects him._

She shook her head and entered the main mushroom. He could surprise her, after all, but she doubted it.

"Have you seen Varona? I'm hungry."

Dar'adhavi flicked an ear at Neloth as she settled on the landing pad. "This one saw her on her way to Tel Mithryn. She is dead."

Neloth turned to face her. "Dead? Well that's annoying. How did she die?"

"Ash spawn, from the looks of things."

Neloth scowled. "There are more and more of those things showing up around here lately. Well, you'll simply have to find me a new steward. Tray Raven Rock. They are in awe of me there. I'm sure almost anyone would be willing to serve me."

Dar'adhavi raised a brow, but decided that arguing would be a waste of her time. She floated back down and left the mushroom. She spied the cook as she passed, and she told him where to find Varona's remains, then began the long walk back to Raven Rock.

She stopped just inside the Bulwark, again futilely trying to brush the worst of the ash from her fur, and pricked her ears up as Veleth approached her.

"Surely there is no more trouble brewing in Raven Rock?"

Veleth laughed. "Fortunately, no. But I do owe you a drink, and this is the first time I've seen you while I was off duty. I thought I would catch you here, before you went running off to fix someone else's problem."

She laughed. "Someone else's problem, indeed. Neloth is in need of a new steward." At Veleth's confused look, she elaborated. "Varona was slain by ash spawn."

"Damn. She was a good woman, and deserved better that that n'wah. Fortunately for you, I may be able to help." He pulled open the door to the Retching Netch and gave a shallow bow as she entered. He nodded at a dunmer by the fire on the upper level. "That's Drovas Relvi. He's been desperate to get out of Raven Rock for years now. Kept gambling his pay away, so couldn't afford it. He's a good enough sort, he can handle that arrogant wizard for you."

"My thanks," she murmured as he descended the stairs. She approached Drovas, considering.

"Working on those standing stones felt like a bad dream. Thank you for freeing us from that."

She inclined her head. "This one is looking for a new steward for Tel Mithryn. Would you be interested, perchance?"

He blinked at her. "You mean, leave Raven Rock? For good? To go work for a crazed Telvanni wizard? Sure. Just let me get me things." He took a step toward the door. "On second thought, nevermind. I can get new stuff."

She watched him, doubtfully. "Are you sure? You seem awfully… eager, yes?"

"Well, I've never been one to pass up an opportunity. Sorry to run, but I'm off to me new job." He rushed out the door as Dar'adhavi blinked in surprise.

"Huh."

She watched him until the door closed, then shook her head and headed downstairs. Veleth had secured a table on the edge of the room, where they could both keep their backs to a wall while they talked. She grinned, then took the offered seat.

"He was very eager to leave," she reported, pulling the jar of flin to her and giving it a cautious sniff.

Veleth laughed. "I'm not surprised. He's been saying he would leave for years now."

Dar'adhavi took a sip of her flin, then studied Veleth over the rim. "So, you didn't just wish to but this one a drink, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I had some of my people go through Fort Frostmoth after you cleared it. They found this."

He set a small journal on the table, and she blinked at it, tail twitching. She had seen it, in the crypt, but had discounted it.

"And what is it? Dar'adhavi does not recall anything of import contained within."

Veleth sighed heavily. "Ildari was Neloth's apprintice. She supposedly died, doing…," he waved a hand vaguely in the air, "some unauthorized experiment or other. This was started after her supposed death."

Dar'adhavi swore. "So, not quite as dead as assumed. Damn. Well, Neloth is talking to this one, so this one will go back to Tel Mithryn and see what can be discovered."

Veleth nodded. "I appreciate it. Neloth is mostly harmless, but if Ildari is alive, and seeking vengeance on him, Raven Rock is caught in the middle."

Dar'adhavi drained her flin. "So, this one assumes you would know of places where she might be hiding?"

Veleth laughed. "I do. May be empty, may just house some reavers. But Highpoint Tower would be a good place to start, since you didn't see her at Fort Frostmoth."

She rose, pulling her map out of its pouch. "Mark it, then, This one will grab dinner on the way." She shot a look back at Veleth over her shoulder. "You are buying, by the way."

She crossed to Geldis and made a quick order, returning to the table as he went to fetch what she asked for. She ran a finger along her quiver, taking quick stock of her arrows. Deciding she had enough, she accepted the bread and cheese Geldis brought, swinging her pack on as she studied Veleth.

"You know, this one would not turn down your company, if you wished to come."

Veleth shook his head sadly. "No, I'm needed here. But I can see you to the Bulwark."

She flicked an ear in agreement, walking in silence as they left the cornerclub. She cocked her head as she caught a shift in expression as Glover passed on his way in.

"Oh?"

Veleth watched Glover descend the stairs, then shook his head. "He's up to something. I can't prove anything, but I have a nose for trouble. That man reeks of it."

Dar'adhavi arched a brow at that. "Oh? Most people would lay that accusation at the feet of khajiit. What trouble do you expect an Imperial blacksmith to be?"

Veleth growled softly. "You may be right. My apologies. But something about him…. He's going to slip up, someday."

He stopped as they approached the Bulwark, and saluted. Dar'adhavi waved and kept on, considering her options. Glover would be an asset in the Guild, especially if he could make contacts on the mainland, but Veleth was sharp. She would enjoy sparring against him, but she wouldn't put her people at risk. She entertained herself on the way to the tower, eating her dinner as she considered the best way to move the Guild's influence through Solstheim without alerting Veleth.

She liked him, despite herself. She also knew that he was the type who couldn't be bribed to look the other way, and wouldn't allow his men to do so, either. As for the Skaal village, that was a wash. It was too insular, and any stranger would be obvious to even the most simple-minded among them. Not that they had anything worth taking. So, Raven Rock was the Guild's only toehold into Morrowind. It would likely be easier to set up someone once the mine started producing regularly, and ships started coming with more frequency.

She put her plans aside as she approached the tower, dropping into a crouch as she heard the now-familiar sound of a rising ash spawn. She shot it cleanly before it spotted her, and she waited a moment to see if any more would rise. Once she was satisfied no more were coming, she collected her arrow and crept into the tower. There were other guardians further in the ruin, and she felled them swiftly.

Once in the tower, she took a moment to look around, to see what her senses could tell her. She could, faintly, smell a lantern burning. She approached the railing and looked down the staircase. There was a desk below, with a lantern illuminating a journal. Dar'adhavi glanced around, then eased her way down the stairs to the landing. She opened the journal, scanning the entries.

It was obviously Ildari's, and she had been driven toward insanity, probably from Neloth's experiments. Dar'adhavi flicked an ear at the mentions of finding one of her saviors "pleasant". She doubted that this Niyya would have survived Ildari's quest for vengeance.

Dar'adhadvi sighed and tucked the journal into her pack. She couldn't fix the past, and Ildari was a threat to the whole of Solthsheim. She moved on, grinning at the turn her thoughts had taken. Miraak was a larger threat than Ildari, and yet here she was, creeping through a crumbling stronghold to deal with the lesser issue.

Dar'adhavi shook her head, clearing the chamber ahead of more of the flame spiders and knocking the soul gem free of a trap, then moved on. The ruin was disturbingly empty, save for the ash spawn that rose every so often before her. She headed in deeper, trying to keep her hackles from rising at the solitude. She paused at a crossroads, raising her head to better catch the scent. There was someone else down here.

She took the right path, finding a small prison. All the cells save one had bodies in various states of decay. The exception was a living redguard woman. Dar'adhavi shrugged and picked the lock on her cell.

"This one assumes you are Niyya?"

"Yes. Thank you for rescuing me. That witch was going to kill me soon, I just know it."

Dar'adhavi leaned back on her heels. "Ildari? Tell this one exactly what happened."

Niyya sighed. "We were digging in the mines when she found us. She was hurt so bad. We took pity on her and nursed her back to health. She repaid out kindness by attacking us in the middle of the night. Those of us that didn't die were made prisoners."

"And what did she do with the prisoners?" Dar'adhavi asked, guessing she already knew.

"Horrible things. Experiments- and worse. I'm the last one. The others are all dead now." Her eyes hardened. "If you find her, don't make her end quick."

Dar'adhavi nodded, stepping aside. "The path to the entrance should still be clear. If you wait, this one can escort you to Raven Rock after."

"Thanks, but I think I can make it on my own." Niyya nodded, then left the room.

Dar'adhavi watched her go, then studied the prison. There was nothing useful here, just another journal. She flipped through it, then shoved it in her pack with the other. The heartstone seemed to have unbalanced Ildari's mind, and made her trauma worse.

She sighed and moved on. Ildari needed to die, but at this point, it felt more like a mercy. Deeper into the ruin, the stone walls gave way to the mine Niyya spoke of. Dar'adhavi slowed, giving herself plenty of time to see and handle any of the ash spawn that arose.

The mine tunnel opened to reveal a massive chamber, and Dar'adhavi slid into a shadow against a wall, pulling the darkness around her. As she studied the room, a voice rung out.

"You've gone far enough. Neloth is a fool to think he could send some lowlife to finish me off."

Dar'adhavi scanned the room, seeking out the speaker. Finally, she saw her, standing on a ledge overlooking the room. She wasn't looking at Dar'adhavi, and didn't seem to see her, but Dar'adhavi well knew that there were other ways of detecting someone.

She waited while Ildari headed deeper into the caves, and readied an arrow. She wasn't surprised when ash spawn rose, and picked them off swiftly. Once the final one fell, she left her shadows, heading up the stairs to follow Ildari.

More ash spawn rose before, each swiftly and ruthlessly cut down as Dar'adhavi hunted Ildari down. A third journal was added to her pack, to be looked over later. Finally, Dar'adhavi found Ildari. Two fire traps were guarding the entrance to the final chamber, and Dar'adhavi knocked the soul gems free without attracting attention. She found her way to the upper level, and found Ildari hunched over a desk, muttering to herself.

Dar'adhavi moved, then fired an arrow, pinning Ildari to the desk by her shoulder. She rose and approached the dunmer, pulling a knife free of her boot.

"This one sorrows that this must end this way," she murmured, driving the knife inti Ildari's chest.

She rolled her over, raising a brow as Ildari glared up at her.

"You dare?"

Dar'adhavi sighed, and raised the dagger again. Ildari fell at her feet, and she dropped the heartstone beside the corpse.

She looked around the rather spartan room, then shrugged and left. Veleth should know that this was all resolved, and she wanted to speak to Neloth. Actually, that was a lie. She wanted to kill Neloth. His arrogance and lack of forethought brought this about, and he rather obviously learned nothing. And likely would never learn anything, unless it suited him.

But House Telvanni was influential, and a representative of the Empire murdering a wizard of same would lessen any help she might drum up for the Empire. She hissed in annoyance and headed to Saering's Watch. Niyya would pass along what she knew to Veleth, and Neloth could wait while her temper cooled.


End file.
